


From the Ashes

by peppymint



Series: Saga of Hiraku Kazama [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being left for dead, Naruto starts his new life.  Away from Konoha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of the characters within the series.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters within the series.

Important Background Information below

PLEASE READ!!!

_ Naruto Time line _

Age:

14- Sasuke runs off to join Orochimaru

15- Akatsuki captures Gaara. His demon is removed but Naruto manages to save his life. Due to weird circumstances Gaara still has the one-tails power (i.e. control of sand, senses, etc.). Even without the one-tail, Gaara can't be discribed as just human. The former demon vessel is now Kazekage. Naruto and he are close friends.

16.5- Naruto and co. drag Sasuke back to Kohona. Orochimaru himself is still a major problem, but sound itself took quite a blow during the battle.

18- Naruto gets fed up with the council's prejudice and sneaks off to take the chuunin exam in Stone during his vacation. He was the last member of the rookie nine to achieve the rank of journeyman ninja. The village was not happy but he came back with all the correct paperwork and a vest. There was nothing they could do.

18.5- story begins

Other Important Information-

None of the rookie nine know about Kyuubi (officially)

-genius is so troublesome

All the members of the Akatsuki are alive

Itachi is not going blind

**Now that I've rambled, on with the show**


	2. From the Ashes Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't worry about student loans_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't worry about student loans_

_italic: thought speak_

**Bold: Kyuubi speak**

**Chapter One**

Naruto Uzumaki, chuunin of the hidden village of leaves, was walking down the streets of his hometown with a cheery smile on his face. If one judged by looks alone they would think the blond didn't have a single care in the entire world.

An outsider, had they been present, would no doubt be puzzled by the multitude of glares and dirty looks that were shot the young mans way.

"Demon," Naruto's enhanced senses caught the venomous curse. "Monster," whispered another. "Why couldn't he just die already," "I can't believe they let him back here after what he did to the Uchiha."

A mother pulled her child out of the ninja's path while warning that he was a bad man. Naruto was used to it, his grin didn't waver at all.

An hour later the blond lounged at the top of a tree within the forest of death. With a sigh he let the false smile drop off his face. The chuunin's former sensei, Kakashi, wore a mask. What so may didn't realize was that Naruto did as well. He had done so since before he entered the ninja academy. His was just a little less physical than most.

"Underneath the underneath," Naruto murmured to himself. It was no wonder the villagers didn't know him. They didn't even bother to look at the surface. As for his peers, they thought he wore his heart on his sleeve. Even the vast majority of the adult ninja thought the blond was incapable of hiding anything, and they should have known better.

The demon vessel understood a lot more than they gave him credit for. He knew he would never become Hokage, no matter how powerful he became. The council would never allow it. In their eyes, he wasn't even human.

There had been a time, when he allowed himself to dream again. Things had improved during the search for Sasuke, and he had begun to hope. He had believed that once the third member of Team 7 returned everything would go well; yeah right.

The village had let Sasuke off with a slap on the wrist while despising the demon-child for harming their precious Uchiha. Never mind that his teammate would have killed him at the Valley of the End if it hadn't been for Kyuubi. Sakura had relapsed, though not entirely. Now instead of being a weak fangirl, she was a strong fangirl. The small bond he had formed with her dissolved as though it had never been.

As for the great brooding one himself, the less said, the better. He may have realized that staying in Konoha was his best chance of defeating his brother, but Sasuke still had an ego the size of the city. Not to mention his habit of referring to Naruto as dobe. He acted like every victory the blond had ever earned was simply a matter of luck. After all, Naruto thought mockingly, it is just inconceivable that the dead-last could be stronger than the Uchiha prodigy.

At least Kakashi had come to his senses. They still trained together sometimes, and Naruto wasn't stupid enough to dismiss advice from the veteran nin. Of course, those occasions had become less frequent since the copy-nin had rejoined ANBU. His former sensei just didn't have the time.

Without warning, Naruto's musings were interrupted by an unwelcome voice. **I don't see why you don't leave this wretched place,** Kyuubi's growl echoed through his mind.

_Konoha is my home,_ was the simple reply.

The demon laughed darkly. **Oh yes, a home where everyone loathes your very existence. Where you had to attend the exam of an enemy village just to earn your current rank.** He paused briefly. **A home,** Kyuubi continued slyly, **where you feel forced to hide your true strength, even from the ones closest to you.**

_I have no idea what you are talking about, _his host stated flatly. _Besides, I have no where else to go._

**Liar,** Kyuubi mocked, **you could go anywhere. There are only a handful of shinobi in this pit that could defeat you, even without my aid. It won't be that long before you are a match for any member of the Akatsuki.**

_Careful fox,_ Naruto sounded amused. _That almost sounded like a compliment._

**They hate you,** the demon hissed, **they always will. Why do you stay?**

_You know why; there are people here who are precious to me. I stay for them._

**You are a fool! **Kyuubi no Kitsune snarled. He was getting angry.

_When I want your opinion Kyuubi, _Naruto snapped, _I'll ask for it._ With a thought the mental contact was cut off. The blond could feel the demon's frustration, but frankly he didn't care. He had more important things to worry about, like meeting Iruka-sensei for ramen.

-FtAFtAFtA-

_My second story begins_

_I will try not to leave my readers hanging to long_

_Please R&amp;R, your input could enter a future scene_


	3. From the Ashes Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I still don't own Naruto_

_I still don't own Naruto_

**Chapter Two**

Naruto walked towards his mission briefing with the Hokage, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. In truth, he was anything but.

At 5' 7", the blond had almost reached his full growth. He had long since realized he would never reach the height of most of his male peers, either due to genetics or malnutrition as a child. It no longer bothered him. If his enemies underestimated him due to his stature, well that was just one more thing to his benefit.

When Naruto had been younger he had worn a bright orange jumpsuit. It was the only clothing the shopkeepers would sell him. Even then, he had known they were hoping he would get himself killed. The young boys only outward reaction had been to incorporate the outfit into his facade.

The demon vessel still wore a baggy jumpsuit, but now it was grey. Custom made boots, guards, holsters, and a vest still shone his trademark color though.

It didn't matter. The outfit served its purpose. The loose fabric hid a slender, well toned body, along with a few other surprises. The gravity seals he had worn for years, to boost his speed, lay scattered throughout the skintight bodysuit he wore beneath. His full speed was probably as fast as Gai's and Lee's. Though thankfully he had avoided the insanity that seemed to come with their skills.

Not to mention the summoning tattoo that lay on the underside of Naruto's right wrist. When called it became a magnificent scimitar, just a few inches longer than the average katana. He had had it commissioned by a highly skilled smith while Jiraiya was off doing his "research," and picked it up the same way. The only people who had ever seen it were its maker, Naruto himself, and the enemies who had fallen beneath its blade. The blonde's teachers didn't even know he could wield a sword.

_Orange_, Naruto thought disgustingly to himself as he glanced at his vest. _I hate orange._ In the back of his mind he could hear Kyuubi's rumble of agreement.

As the blond arrived at the Hokage's office he took a prudent step to one side. "Yo old lady," he shouted in a vibrant voice, "I'm here." Naruto privately congratulated himself on his foresight as a heavy chair came sailing through the door and shattered against the wall.

"Brat," the irate voice hissed. "What have I told you about calling me that? You should respect your elders."

The chuunin popped through the door, granting the Fifth an amused grin. "So you admit your old," he asked innocently.

Tsunade glowered at the young man in front of her who didn't even have the decency to flinch. After a few minutes she sighed and began the briefing.

He was being sent on an A class mission near Water Country to eliminate a pair of missing nins that had been causing some trouble. He would be accompanied by Eagle of the Hunter Corps and Team Kage.

Naruto frowned, he had worked with the three man team before. "Isn't Makamo still in the hospital," he asked. "I heard he caught a blade on his last mission."

The Fifth nodded," His temporary replacement is Yoko Souji. He was promoted to jounin a year ago. You are to meet your companions tomorrow at the North Gate, 6:30 am."

He nodded still deep in thought as he turned to leave.

"And Naruto," Tsunade added, "be careful."

The blond's face lit up like the sun as he smiled. "Always! Besides, I'm going to be Hokage," with that Naruto walked out of the office, and out of her life.

_3 weeks later_

The trip had been fairly peaceful until the five shinobi's arrived at their destination. After that, everything had gone to SNAFU. There hadn't been two missing nin, but five, making the conflict an even fight, in theory.

Eagle had made the risky decision to split their force. He had gone after the leader himself. The members of team kage had been sent after the two that went north, while Naruto and Yoko went east.

It hadn't taken Naruto and the jounin long to catch up with their quarry. The two split, each going for one of the targets. Soon the small clearing was filled with the sound of clashing metal and the aftereffects of various jutsus.

The blond dispatched his foe with little effort. The nin had been mid-chuunin level at best. His eyes sought out his comrade just in time to see the second ninja drop to the ground.

Naruto had approached to within four feet of the jounin when Souji's eyes widened and he threw a kunei past the younger ninja.

Assuming another enemy had appeared, Naruto quickly spun, then paused confused. There was no one there. He had just enough time to realize that the true threat was behind him before a sharp pain erupted from his chest. Souji had stabbed him.

A low malevolent laugh came from near Naruto's left ear as an arm wrapped around his chest. "Rot in hell demon," the ninja hissed.

Another hand reached up to remove the chuunin's head protector as Naruto tried to speak. He couldn't believe he had been so foolish. Yoko had shown no signs of hatred, but many ninja were adept at hiding their emotions. As Souji dropped him the last thing the demon vessel heard was the jounin lamenting that his deed would never be recognized.

A satisfied smirk passed over Souji's face as he observed the body lying at his feet. The _creatures_ shoulder length blond hair cascaded over the boy's neck and face. Knelling, the older man retrieved his weapon, a thin assassin's blade. He didn't bother to check his work. He knew the knife had gone straight through Uzumaki's heart.

Surveying the sight of the battle, the jounin got to work covering his tracks. A few minutes later he finished the scene off with a subtle genjutsu, before beginning work on a funeral pyre.

Just in time to, as the other three ninja's dropped out of the trees, stopping at the sight of the gathered wood.

Souji explained how one of the nins had gotten behind Uzumaki. The others showed sorrow, but they did not question him. They had no reason to.

Eagle stepped forward, the other two flanking him, and they bowed. "Naruto Uzumaki," the hunter said softly, "you fought bravely for our village. We will remember you." Quickly his hands flashed through the seals for a fire jutsu.

As the group disappeared in the direction of Konoha, the pyre burned behind them.

-FtAFtAFtA-

_I'm the type that writes when I write_

_Though I try not to leave the readers to long_

_Don't worry about Naruto's burns, he has demon healing,_

_plus, I don't think the mummy look would suit him_


	4. Chpter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I do not own Naruto_

_I do not own Naruto_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed_

_It's nice to know I'm appreciated_

**Chapter Three**

When Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself standing before the Fourth's seal. There was a brief moment of relief, he was still alive.

Two crimson orbs glared into the man's eyes from behind the bars. Kyuubi no Kitsune was furious. Nine tails lashed behind the demon fox and the area was infused with enough killer intent to bring most ninja to their knees.

"**You idiot**," the demon snarled. "**I have been patient until now, but no more. We were nearly killed**."

"I know," his vessel said softly.

"**And by one of your so-called comrades,**" Kyuubi continued. He was ranting.

"I know"

"**If the blade hadn't been so thin, if that traitor had pulled it out immediately.** . . ."

"I said I know!" Naruto shouted.

The fox stared at the blond in surprise. The young man was hard to read at the best of times, but this was odd, even for him.

The chuunin took a deep breath, calming himself. "I will not be returning to Konoha," he stated impassively. "I cannot dodge blades from both enemy and ally alike." His eyes glittered like finely cut sapphires. "Sooner or later, I would die," Naruto's tone was uncaring. He acted like it wasn't important, that his life hadn't just ended.

For once, Kyuubi just listened. There was really nothing to say.

"It shouldn't be that hard to move on," Naruto continued. "After all, they probably think I'm. . .," his voice trailed off.

It occurred to both of them at the same instant. Ninja never left bodies behind. Their enemies could learn to much from them.

"Wake me up," Naruto demanded. "I don't care how you do it, but wake me up now."

ftaftaftaftaftaftafta

Crimson chakra immediately enveloped Naruto's form and he suppressed a pained cry as he was yanked back to the world of the living.

The first thing Naruto became aware of was the incredible pain. He was being burned alive. The only thing that stopped him from succumbing to the darkness, was the knowledge he would never wake up.

The ninja quickly channeled chakra into his limbs and shoved his body up and over. He didn't care where he landed, as long as it was away from the flames. He hit the ground in an uncontrolled fall and immediately rolled, doing his best to smother the flames. As Naruto lay there exhausted, he struggled to breath through damaged lungs. The smell of burnt flesh didn't help matters.

Cautiously he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to bring the world into a semblance of focus. Naruto was pleased to see that he was alone. That made things easier.

For a few minutes the young man just lay there. He looked horrible; his skin was blackened and cracked, his clothing was disintegrating, and his hair was pretty much gone. It was tempting to just go to sleep, but he knew he couldn't.

Naruto did his best to block the pain as he forced himself to his feet. He had seen a cave earlier. The entrance was well hidden, it would make a good shelter.

He peered blurrily at his surroundings, everything was spinning. _Kyuubi,_ he reached for his tenant.

**Yes Kit, **the demon knew they were in trouble.

_Which way is west?_ Naruto was having trouble thinking clearly.

The ninja followed the demon's instructions, moving in the indicated direction. Each step sent waves of agony through his body.

Naruto had just reached the mouth of the cave when thunder rumbled overhead. He glanced up at the blackish clouds. It seemed a storm was coming. The demon vessel was grateful, the rain would wash away his trail.

Ducking under the entrance, the ninja moved to the back of the small cavern. Naruto smiled slightly in triumph, before dropping like a stone. He didn't even feel himself hit the ground.

**-FtAFtAFtAFtA-**

_Naruto just needs to plan his new life and the adventures can begin_

_If you have any ideas please feel free to share_

_See you next time_


	5. From the Ashes Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank-you to everyone who reviewed_

_Thank-you to everyone who reviewed_

_I still do not own Naruto_

**Chapter Four**

Naruto moaned softly as he regained consciousness. He ached all over, not to mention he was starving.

Cautiously, he moved into a sitting position. His regenerated skin was dark red, but the major burns were gone. _How long was I out,_ the ninja wondered silently.

**Almost a week**, Kyuubi's voice rumbled.

The demon vessel nodded absently as he reached for the one possession that was seemingly untouched by the flames. Naruto carefully examined the cylindrical container, before nodding in satisfaction. The craftsman had done good work.

He removed a tightly rolled scroll from within. The former leaf nin was by no means an expert, but you couldn't spend years with a seal master like Jiraiya without picking up a few tricks. The scroll was, in effect, his storage space. Many kanji were written within, and each would release a scroll of sealing on demand.

It held many objects, including food and clothing. There were also medical supplies, as well as spare weapons. A handful of unlearned techniques could be found scattered throughout his ninja supplies. Most importantly though, it held his family scroll.

Not that any of the people, who possibly knew of his heritage, had ever bothered to tell him. The ninja had figured it out himself. Technically, he had stolen the scroll, and then replaced it with a fake. Naruto wasn't worried. Only a blood relative could bypass the blood seal that had kept the techniques locked away. Since he was the last of his bloodline, the substitution would never be discovered. It truly was a pity that he would never be able to use his Father's better known techniques in public, not unless he intended to kill his opponent.

The scroll didn't look all that impressive, but Naruto couldn't care less. The frog sannin could carry that huge thing around if he wanted, but his student didn't believe the saying that bigger is better.

With a gesture, the young man released a scroll that held several days worth of food and water, and another that contained clothing.

The demon vessel drank slowly, mindful of making himself sick. He wasn't a stranger to the effects of starvation. He then shrugged on a spare jumpsuit before continuing his small meal.

Kyuubi waited until his host was finished before initiating the conversation. **What will you do now?** The demon asked.

Naruto leaned back against the cave wall before answering. _The first thing is to make sure Naruto Uzumaki stays dead,_ he replied. _That means changing both my name, and my face._

The nine-tails nodded in understanding. **It never suited you anyway,** the demon consoled him. **Fish cake is not the first thing that comes to mind when I think of you.**

Naruto chuckled. _Why fox,_ he teased,_ if I didn't know better I would think you were trying to cheer me up._

Kyuubi growled.** Don't be ridiculous,** he snarled. **I am merely looking after my own best interests. **Privately, the demon admitted he had become slightly fond of the child, but he wasn't about to admit that out loud. It would completely ruin his reputation.

**Any ideas? **The fox inquired.

A wicked smile flashed across the young man's face. It was an expression the people of Konoha had never seen. _I intend to take the name that is mine by right,_ Naruto informed him calmly.

There was a moment of silence. **You're not serious!** The demon was not so calm.

_Why not? _his host sent back. _I may be the last of my family, but Kazama is not such an unusual name in the grand scheme of things._

Kyuubi had to admitthe ninja had a point, **and what about your first name?**

Naruto shrugged, _I'll think about it. I'm more concerned about my appearance._ For a moment he mulled over a random idea he had long ago dismissed as irrelevant. _Hey_ _Kyuubi,_ he inquired.

**Yes?**

_Am I right_, he inquired,_ that the only reason my cheeks scarred is that you chakra wasn't circulating through my body back then. _

The fox was surprised, then pleased. **Very good**, he praised. **All you have to do is cut out the scar tissue and they will heal cleanly.**

Naruto sighed,_ that still leaves my hair and eyes. My facial structure can be passed off_, _but my coloring is to distinctive_. _I could use dye and contacts,_ he continued, _but it is a bit risky._

Kyuubi considered for a moment. **I do have a suggestion, if you want to hear it.**

Naruto thought, he had nothing to lose. He indicated for the fox to go ahead.

**I could merge a small portion of my chakra with your body permanently,** the demon informed him. **It would effect your coloring slightly, as well as a few other things.**

The ninja recoiled. _You're insane if you think I'll allow you to control me like that, _he hissed.

**You misunderstand,** Kyuubi stated. **It won't allow me any control over you, or change you psyche.** **You have my word.**

The suspicious look slid off Naruto's face to be replaced by a thoughtful one. It was a little known fact that demons never broke their word. Kyuubi usually avoided this by simply not giving it. _What's the catch?_ he asked.

**Two things,** the fox's voice echoed through his mind. **First, the process is very painful.**

_I'm a ninja,_ came the rebuttal. _I'm used to pain. What is the second? _he pressured.

The demon took a deep breath, he had a feeling this wouldn't go over well. **By doing this, I would essentially be making you less human,** he admitted.

He could feel his vessels shock. **As it is, you are already about 1/16 demon due to the seal, this would make it closer to a quarter.**

"_Gaara_?" Naruto choked out. He was so startled he said it aloud.

Kyuubi knew what he wanted, **his seal allowed for more leakage. He is about 1/8 demon. That is why he still possesses the one-tails abilities,** he informed his vessel.

The ninja was feeling a bit overwhelmed. "Can I think about this?" he questioned softly.

**Of course, **came the reply. **It would be foolish to do anything before you are fully recovered. You have time. **With that, Kyuubi disappeared from his host's perceptions.

FtAFtAFtAFtA

_The plot thickens_

_I'll update ASAP_

_the next chapter will be a shorter one, see you then_


	6. From the Ashes Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing_

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Five**

It took another two weeks before the demon fox declared his host to be fully recovered.

Naruto had taken the time to think, and plan. His training trip with Jiraiya had had more benefits than were readily apparent.

The toad sannin had dragged him all over the continent. Knowing where the most popular women's baths were wasn't that important to Naruto. Other things were; the locations of smiths, craftsman, and informants. He had learned the proper way to deal with certain people, the customs that were important to them, how to navigate the world outside the hidden villages. These unintentional lessons were going to help him start his new life.

Naruto was planning on laying low for awhile. He had enough enemies as it was, through no fault of his own. Fortunately, they all believed him to be dead. The ninja had no intention of acquiring more so quickly.

As long as he had time to train, there was no reason why he shouldn't. The next time he entered a real battle, Naruto fully intended to be the equal of a S-class nin. As it stood, he wasn't that far off. The demon vessel had the power, he just need some more variety and a few new techniques. It would also be useful to make some small changes to his fighting style. To an experienced observer, such things could be as telling as a fingerprint.

Naruto had also thought about the demon's offer, and he had made his choice. _Kyuubi,_ he called, _I've decided. The answer is yes._

**Are you sure?** The fox questioned. **You know there is no going back.**

His host nodded, _I know who I am. I'm not about to let what I am affect that,_ his voice was steady.

**Very well than, **came the reply, **brace yourself.**

Liquid fire ran through the ninja's veins and it took all his willpower to stop himself from screaming. Kyuubi hadn't been kidding when he said it would hurt. Naruto didn't know how long it lasted, but every second felt like an eternity. Finally, it stopped.

As Naruto stumbled over to his bedroll he was struck by a random thought. _I've chosen a name,_ he informed the demon.

Kyuubi was curious, **and it is . . . .**

"Hiraku," the ninja murmured as he drifted off. "My name is Hiraku Kazama."

Once he was certain his vessel was asleep the fox laughed softly. **Hiraku, **he whispered, **to begin. It is a fine name.**

_ Back in Konoha _

The Hidden Village of Leaves was a large city. Its population numbered in the thousands. Only a small fraction of them mourned the demon vessel's death.

At first, there had been a huge outcry that there was even going to be a funeral. The killing intent that had erupted from two dozen high-ranking ninja had quickly put a stop to that.

The situation between those who had cared about the young man and the rest of the village was tense. Most of the citizens didn't even bother to hide their glee at the death of the demon-spawn.

Oddly enough, the one physical clash was credited to Shikamaru. He had cold-cocked a villager who called Naruto a monster. The genius had also made it quite clear he thought the man was an idiot with no knowledge of basic ninja theory.

The rookie nine were all confused by his words, though his teacher later took the lazy nin aside for a private chat.

It turned out Shikamaru had known about the Kyuubi for years. It didn't change anything. He had always figured it was Naruto's business, not his. That wasn't going to change just because his friend was dead.

The funeral ceremony was held at the memorial stone, where the blond's name had joined so many others. The small group was solemn as they shared stories about the young ninja's accomplishments. After a time, they all retreated to their homes, to grieve in private.

Later that evening a handful of silent figures slipped out of the trees. News had traveled fast. The different groups acknowledged each other with nods of respect. They weren't friends, far from it, but they were all there for the same reason.

Kisame dropped to one knee in front of the stone, lightly running his fingers over Naruto's name. "Such a pity," he said softly.

His partner nodded in agreement. Ironic as it was, they were two of the few adults that had never judged the demon vessel due to what he was.

Kabuto also approached. "He did have so much potential," he admitted. "Did you know he learned the rasagen in less than a month?"

The jaw of a nearby missing-nin dropped, his forehead protector proclaimed him to be from Iwa. "A month," he repeated in disbelief. More than one stone nin had tried to recreate the Fourth's move after the war. None had ever succeeded.

Like the group before them, they shared stories about the blond among themselves. Of course, the theme of the tales was very different. These ninja were a select group. They respected strength and cunning. Not to mention they all possessed a decidedly morbid sense of humor.

Their conversation lasted throughout the night, but when the sun rose, they were gone. It was as if they had never been. Naruto Uzumaki had become nothing but a memory.

FtAFtAFtAFta

_Sorry it is a little late_

_I left my computer behind when I went home for Thanksgiving_


	7. From the Ashes Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I do not own Naruto_

_I do not own Naruto_

_Sorry this chapter took so long, I was busy_

**Chapter Six**

(1/2 year later)

The slender figure standing in the shadows above the Hidden Village of Sound bore only a passing resemblance to Naruto Uzumaki.

The young man's dark violet eyes were slited like a felines and his once sun-kissed hair was streaked with red and orange. The whisker-like scars, that once adorned his cheeks, were gone. A pair of sharp fangs became visible when he bared his teeth. That combined with his claw-like nails, gave him a slightly bestial look. No more than the Inuzuka clan though.

Naruto, now Hiraku, had also taken the opportunity to revamp his wardrobe. His form fitting brown pants were loose enough as to not restrict his movement and went well with a multi-pocketed vest of the same color. Under the vest was a skin tight, forest green, shirt. The sleeves stopped a few inches below his elbows. The fourth's only son didn't want to restrict his access to his summoning tattoo. That would be stupid in the extreme.

Hiraku's ninja sandals had been replaced with a pair of soft-soled flexible boots. They were black, as were the fingerless gloves on the demon vessel's hands. His various holsters had all been dyed a dark gray.

The entire outfit had been custom made by a talented seamstress and had cost quite a bit. That was okay; the ninja had the money. He had had no qualms about relieving the purses of a group of bloodthirsty bandits, along with their lives.

The ninja was utterly still as he considered his plan of attack, making last minute adjustments as he took in his target. However, Hiraku was not allowed to finish his musings in peace.

**You are being incredibly foolish, **Kyuubi interjected.

The young man silently sighed. He supposed it had been to much to hope that the demon would not attempt to intervene. _And what do you suggest I do?_ He inquired idly. _Wander around the hidden continent for several years collecting techniques as I go._

**Well no, **the fox tried to reason with his host.

_So you agree raiding Sound's library is the best choice, _Hiraku continued.

**The best choice in theory, **the demon insisted. **Have you forgotten whose territory this is?**

_You worry to much, _came the flippant reply. _It is not as though I intend to steal from Orochimaru's private collection._

There was a moment of silence. **I can't talk you out of this can I? **Kyuubi stated flatly.

_Nope,_ in the fox's opinion, the kit was far to cheerful.

**If you get us killed, **the demon hissed, **I will torment you for all eternity.**

Hiraku grinned as he started towards the village. "I will keep that in mind," he whispered.

The demon vessel observed the nearly naked Sound Chuunin lying at his feet with satisfaction. Five feet, eight inches, slender; this would be easy. He had already taken the liberty of borrowing the teen's clothing.

His brow wrinkled with concentration as Hiraku called upon the one attribute Kyuubi hadn't expected the transformation to grant. The ninja had inherited a limited form of the kitsune's shape-shifting abilities.

His first attempt to control the power had been a dismal failure. Finally, the vessel had swallowed his pride and asked the fox for help.

Kyuubi's excuse for aiding him was that, if his host didn't learn control, he could get them both killed.

Slowly, Hiraku's form shifted to mirror that of the teen at his feet. After examining his work in a small mirror, he schooled his expression, and headed for the gate.

The disguised ninja casually strolled down the street. He didn't attempt to hide himself. That was a sure fire way to get one caught. He easily made his way to the library. Hiraku had spent so much time studying a map of the city; he could have done it blind folded.

As the door closed behind him, the demon vessel took a brief moment to admire the collection. If there was one good thing he could say about the Snake Sannin, it was that he valued knowledge. It was even more impressive than the short glimpse he had managed to get of Konoha's library, before he had been thrown out. The young Naruto hadn't tried that again. Was it any wonder he had graduated dead-last in his class?

It seemed luck was with the intruder. There were only two sound nin inside. The last Kazama got as close as possible before letting two sleeping darts drop into his hands. His opponents were rendered unconscious almost instantly. Hiraku was careful to slow their descent as they fell to the floor. It minimized the noise.

The ninja was almost tempted just to sit down and start reading, but he knew time was of the essence. Quickly he moved to the area devoted to high chuunin/ low jounin ninjutsu. They had been organized by element. Randomly, Hiraku grabbed one from each section. He even took some high rank fire jutsu, so as not to arouse suspicions as to his origins.

Moving to a nearby table, the former leaf nin pulled out a blank scroll and unrolled it. It didn't take him long to seal the others inside. He was almost out the door when he hesitated. A scroll had been left on the counter. It contained sword moves.

Hiraku slipped it into his pouch, beside the other, before slipping out the exit.

The ninja had almost made it out of the village when disaster struck. His way was blocked by Kabuto and several sound jounins. Not to mention the teen whose face he was wearing. The demon vessel silently cursed the fact he had left the boy alive. If the nin had been a bit older, he wouldn't have hesitated. But Hiraku didn't like to kill children.

The situation got progressively worse when the Snake Sannin himself appeared. This was clearly a situation for brain, not brawn. Beneath the stolen clothing, Hiraku shifted back to his natural form, leaving only the other's features intact. It was unwise to fight in a body not his own, it threw his balance off.

"Well well," Orochimaru hissed. "What do we have here?" At his signal one of the jounins moved to dispel the illusion. The nin frowned when nothing happened. He tried again, with a more advanced version, still nothing. The group looked surprised, while the sannin just regarded his target with renewed interest.

"Now that," the snake commented, "is a fascinating talent. I don't suppose you would consider joining me?" His yellow eyes flicked to his men. "I would even consider forgiving this transgression," although his words were soft they seemed to contain a hidden malice.

Hiraku just smiled, "now what kind of ninja would I be if I didn't even try to finish my objective? Still," he made a show of considering it, "I will make you a deal. Whatever else may be said of me I am a man of my word, so if you can catch me, I'll tell you my name." Mockingly he bowed, "free of charge even."

The demon vessel wasn't at all happy with the way Orochimaru was examining him, but he didn't let it show on his face.

"Kabuto take him."

That was all the encouragement the medic needed to shoot forward, chakra scalpels forming at his hands.

The fourth's son dodged, careful to keep all the sound nin in view. He knew he could take Kabuto in a one on one fight, but the spy wasn't his only problem. Hiraku spat a stream of mud at the medic, who easily avoided it. The chuunin behind him wasn't so lucky. The teen was down for the count.

As the fight went on Hiraku was careful to stay on the defensive, he didn't want to reveal his hand so early. The observers noticed. The former leaf nin knew his only chance was a transport jutsu. This presented two problems. The first was that it took time, time Kabuto was unlikely to give him. The second was a bigger concern. Each transport jutsu was custom crafted to display its origin, and the Kazama only knew the version from Konoha.

The medic nin summoned several small serpents and set them on his enemy, forcing Hiraku to sacrifice a handful of throwing stars to pin the snakes down. A fire dragon clashed with one of water. A brief cloud of steam rose as the two attacks canceled each other out.

An idea suddenly sparked in the vessel's brain. He knew his plan would hurt. The jutsu he had in mind was meant as an attack, not a shield. Hiraku didn't let it bother him; he had always healed fast.

As Hiraku began the hand seals, the medic nin moved to close the distance.

Suddenly, the Snake Sannin saw what the ninja was doing. "Kabuto," he snapped, "back."

The medic moved just in time. A fierce sandstorm sprung up out of nowhere, with his opponent as the eye. But, just for a moment, two pair of eyes had met, and Hiraku's concentration had slipped, revealing violet orbs.

The ninja's eyes snapped shut as the storm raged around him. He could feel the sting of the sand as it whipped across his skin. Quickly, his hands shot through the transport jutsu. When the sand fell to the ground, Hiraku was gone.

Kabuto approached his leader. What wounds he had sustained were almost healed due to his talents. "For just a moment," he murmured, "I swear his eyes were purple."

Orochimaru acknowledged his words with a nod, his gaze still on the battlefield. After a moment, he turned to his second. "I wish to know more of this ninja," he stated. "Find him."

The medic bowed, "as you wish my lord."

Hiraku hit the ground running, literally. His jutsu had taken him a quarter of a mile outside the Hidden Village of Sound. In his opinion it wasn't far enough. Kyuubi agreed.

A day later the ninja sat by a small fire examining his spoils. _You see, _he challenged the fox, _and you thought it was a bad idea._

**Funny, **the demon snarled, **how your opinion has changed since you got away. Would you feel the same if that snake had caught you?**

_But he didn't._

Kyuubi was feeling quite put upon. Were all humans so reckless with their own lives?

Hiraku frowned; _of course this does bring a problem to light._

**Oh, **the demon inquired cautiously. He wasn't certain he wanted to know what the kit's latest solution would be.

_I need a new summon, _his vessel commented. _I can't use toads anymore, for obvious reasons._

The fox sighed. **I suppose, **he said reluctantly, **I will have to do something about that.**

-FtAFtAFtAFtAFtA-

_My latest chapter is done_

_Mwahahahaha!!!_

_I hate to type_

_As always, any ideas are welcome_


	8. From the Ashes Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gah, so much homework_

_Gah, so much homework_

_It feels like I'm back in high school_

**Chapter Seven**

Gaara of the Desert was in the middle of nowhere, literally. Sand swirled around him in restless patterns. One year, it had been one year since Naruto died. One year since he had lost the one person who truly understood him.

A decade ago the former demon vessel would have simply taken his frustrations out on Sand's populace. But he was a different person now. Gaara owed Naruto everything. The blond had opened both his eyes, and his heart. He had taught him to care again. Naruto had even saved his life more than once.

The Kazekage growled as he thought of his friend. It was a pity Naruto's killer was dead. He would have taken great pleasure in scouring the nin's flesh from his bones, a bit at a time. The sand exploded in response to the ninja's rage. This was the whole reason he had taken a day off, and why. The entire hidden village of sand had known where he was going. None of them had followed him.

The red-head's thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected burst of chakra. His eyes widened, he wasn't alone. Quickly Gaara pulled back his sands. It wouldn't do to kill someone by accident.

As the desert settled Gaara's eyes were drawn to a figure hanging in mid-air. The man was obviously a ninja.

Gracefully the nin's body twisted into a flip, before landing lightly on his feet.

Gaara frowned. The man didn't look familiar, either from his own experiences or the bingo book. Still, the red-head's inhuman senses were screaming at him. He knew this ninja. Suddenly it hit him and he choked. "Naruto?" he questioned in a tone of disbelief.

The stranger absently brushed the sand from his clothes as he carefully examined the sand-nin. Although nothing shown on his face inwardly Naruto was panicking. Alright, he thought, bluff. Bluff like your life depends on it. Honestly he didn't think it was going to do any good.

Hiraku assumed a puzzled expression. "I'm sorry Lord Kazekage," he stated. "I don't understand."

Gaara had begun to gather his scattered wits. "You are Naruto Uzumaki," he stated with authority.

"You're mistaken," came the rebuttal. Purple eyes bore into green ones. "My name is Hiraku Kazama."

"Don't lie to me," the red-head snapped. He was still feeling a bit off balance. "I know you are Naruto. I can feel Kyuubi's presence." The sand rippled in response to his agitation.

Gaara was brought to his senses when a hand closed over his. It was not an overly intimate gesture. Just the casual feeling of skin against skin. But, the ninja's armor of sand had protected him from any potential threat since he was a young child. For him, this simple touch was a symbol of ultimate trust.

"Think," the other said softly. "Just who was Naruto Uzumaki?"

That was easy the Kazekage thought to himself. Naruto was a ninja from the hidden village of . . . He got it. _If_ the blond were alive, he would be labeled a missing nin. "Why?" Gaara whispered. "I have to know why."

Softly Hiraku explained how he had ended up in his current position. By the time he was done, the younger was fuming.

"I'll kill him," he snarled. For a moment, Gaara resembled the monster he had been in his youth.

"Hey hey," the Fourth's son danced around the other as he objected. "You can't do that."

"Oh," he inquired, and why not?"

"You're the Kazekage," came the reply. "Think of the sand-leaf alliance."

Gaara gave him a look of disbelief.

Hiraku stilled as his eyes hardened. He didn't need masks around this person. "Besides," he added. "I'm going to kill him." The ninja's voice was frigid.

The red-head agreed to drop the issue. In his mind, the latter was a much better reason. It was silent for a moment. Finally Gaara spoke tentatively. "I understand that Naruto is dead, but I hope my friend is not."

Kyuubi's vessel smiled, a true smile. "We will always be friends," he assured him. "That will never change."

The kazekage felt a knot within him loosen as he moved to take a seat. "That does bring up another question though."

Hiraku gave him a probing look and motioned for his companion to continue.

"How will we keep in touch. It is not as though you can just waltz into Sand."

Technically, Hiraku could, but they could save that discussion for another time. Casually the hybrid flipped a stray piece of hair out of his eyes before biting his thumb. "Summoning no Jutsu"

Gaara looked at the reddish brown fox with interest. No doubt this had been the demons doing.

After realizing a battle was not forthcoming the summon leisurely sat. Her full tail curled around dainty paws. "Did you need something Hiraku?"

The demon vessel crouched by the fox. "This is my friend Gaara of the desert," he introduced. "Do you think you could find him again Kira?"

The she fox looked insulted. "I can track anyone," she claimed. "If that is all?"

Hiraku nodded before releasing her to do as she pleased. "Vain foxes," he murmured as he plopped beside his companion.

"I take it Kyuubi has something to do with this," Gaara aired his earlier suspicions.

The former leaf nin nodded. "Who knew the fox could be so protective?" he asked. "He spent hours telling me what he would do to me if I misused the privilege, seal or no seal."

Gaara began to chuckle softly before being rewarded with a grin from his friend.

As the two sat in comfortable silence Hiraku contemplated the path his life had taken. He knew his course would not be an easy one, but maybe, he did not have to be alone.

_FtAFtAFtAFtAFtA_

_This has actually been written for weeks_

_I just didn't have time to type it_

_Don't worry, there will be more action in the next chapter_

_As always, R&amp;R_


	9. From the Ashes Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

**Chapter Eight**

Hiraku crept over the roof of the small compound. For the occasion, his hair had taken on a darker shade. He usually found assassination to be a tasteless task. But, a job was a job, and for once he needed the money.

The shapeshifter preferred to travel light, living off the land. Unfortunately, one seldom found quality weapons just lying around. His supply was getting a bit low.

He didn't let the assignment bother him. The way Hiraku saw it, the world would be a better place with one less drug lord. A whisper of chakra slid across the ninja's senses, causing him to turn.

His lips thinned, it was another shinobi. The night had been going far to well. A beam of moonlight illuminated the other's head protector. The sign was for hidden grass; a deep slash ran through the symbol. Hiraku wore a similar ornament, but his lacked any indication as to his origin.

Both figures relaxed slightly. It was an unwritten rule that missing nin only came into conflict if their missions directly opposed each other, or if the fight was personal. Their lives were far to dangerous to fight amongst themselves.

The former grass nins hands rose slowly, moving in the universal sign language of the shinobi. He asked for a meeting. It was a query as to Hiraku's presence. The darkly clad figure made no mention of a location. It was traditional to allow the other ninja to choose.

The demon vessel considered briefly before signaling back. With luck, this situation would be resolved peacefully.

The other nodded in agreement before vanishing.

Hiraku raised a brow. He was good. The trick had been neatly executed.

The two met under a large tree about a quarter of a mile west of the compound. Hiraku took the time to study the other, blessing his night vision.

The man looked to be in his mid-twenties. He was a couple inches taller than the demon vessel with dark brown hair. His tan skin emphasized light green eyes. The ninja bowed slightly, "Akira Dokuzo, formally of hidden grass."

The shapeshifter returned the gesture. "Hiraku Kazama," he smiled slightly. "Formally of elsewhere."

Though Akira's face was blank, Hiraku could see the amusement in his eyes. The older man knew one of them had to take the initiative. "I will only be here briefly," he offered. "I accepted an assignment to kill the Lady Ito." His tone made the title an insult.

Hiraku swore under his breath, causing the other to tense.

"You have a problem with this," the other inquired. One hand rested unobtrusively near his knives.

A shake of the head indicated a negative. "I have no need to protect her," he stated. "But, she is my client."

The nuke-nin sighed, this was a problem. Fortunately it could be easily resolved. "What's the job?"

Hiraku shrugged, "she wants her husband dead."

Akira groaned, maybe it wouldn't be so easy.

The demon vessel stared a moment before everything clicked. "Don't tell me," he moaned. "Lord Ito is your client."

The heir of the Dokuzo clan just nodded, "and I thought I had relationship problems."

After a brief discussion the two ninja sat down and began to plot. A little over an hour later, the pair snuck back into the compound. This time they were together. The two had devised a method of attack. The plan was highly complicated and there was room for error, but it was feasible.

The shinobi silently slipped through a window and headed for the main office. They moved along the ceiling. Anyone who looked up would only see slightly darker patches of shadow.

Fortunately, the door to the room was open. Hiraku wrinkled his nose in distaste as he caught his first physical look at the target. The man reminded him of Gatou.

The drug lord stood holding a cup of sake in one hand. He was peering into its depths as though it held the secrets of the universe.

They needed a distraction. Purple eyes narrowed in thought as the shapeshifter surveyed the room. Quickly he signaled his companion, conveying his idea.

Akira nodded in agreement and readied himself.

A few hand seals later a focused breeze sweep through the room, causing a stack of papers to slide off the side of a large wooden desk.

Ito's head snapped up, eyes focusing on the fluttering parchment. He never saw the small pill that dropped into his drink and instantly dissolved. The drug lord swore under his breath as he downed the alcohol. As he moved to gather the fallen paperwork the two ninja left as discretely as they had arrived.

Hiraku stood before his client. His disdain for the figure in front of him was hidden by a carefully cultivated mask. "It is done," he announced.

The lady sneered as a look of satisfaction crossed her face. "The body?" she demanded.

The shapeshifter's body straightened. "If you wanted to see you should have specified. Besides," he paused, "the poison will not finish the job until morning. I wish to be gone by then."

The woman looked outraged. "You actually expect me to believe you without proof!"

Fury flashed through Hiraku's eyes as killing intent infused the room. "You doubt my word," he hissed.

It was almost amusing how quickly Lady Ito backed down. "No," she stammered as she frantically backtracked. "Just let me get your pay."

Hiraku took a moment to examine the money bag before reaching out and breaking her neck. He inwardly winced at the sound. He didn't enjoy killing in cold blood, but at least now he could choose his own targets. The woman's death had at least been painless.

Now the Dokuzo simply need to collect the money for the completion of his own job.

When dawn came Hiraku and Akira were still together. The getaway was the most important part of a mission, especially for nuke-nin.

Suddenly the demon vessel frowned and turned to his companion. "Why didn't we just kill both of them and remove our salary from the safe?" he asked.

The other ninja's jaw dropped as he took in the question. Multiple thoughts flittered through his mind. It was to easy, it wasn't proper... He hadn't thought of it. Akira's mouth closed as he settled on an answer. "It is our sensei's fault."

The Kazama raised a brow. "Our sensei's fault?" he repeated.

"Of course, whenever we mess up it is always their fault for not teaching us better."

Amusement shown in Hiraku's eyes as the two continued on their way. He had no intention of trusting Akira Dokuzo blindly. But, he had the feeling this would be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

FtAFtAFtAFtAFtaFtA

_All right new chapter_

_Plus we introduce my first main O.C._

_Don't worry, there will not be many_

_If you want to know more there is a brief description on my profile_


	10. From the Ashes Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I do not own Naruto_

_I do not own Naruto_

_Still super busy, I will be so glad when this term is over_

**Chapter Nine**

As Hiraku walked down the path, he engaged in his most common past time, thinking.

He could almost hear Sasuke's voice. _You mean you have a brain dobe?_ The demon vessel had to admit he was a little surprised about just how easy it had been to leave Konoha. Sure, there were a handful of people he truly missed. But, somehow his feelings for them paled in comparison to everything else.

Sasuke was wrong; Naruto thought a lot. He thought about anything. He thought about everything. That was how he survived.

The topic of the day was his training. Hiraku had spent the entire time since his rebirth filling in the holes, so to speak. He needed to shift his fighting style in a new direction. People would get suspicious if he constantly conjured hundreds of shadow clones, as was Naruto's habit.

This was why he had been working on his elemental affinity. Hiraku's chakra reserves, along with his supernatural recovery rate, allowed him to use even low-jounin techniques from any element. It was draining though. That was something a nuke-nin could not afford.

The ninja owed his teachers a lot. However, this was one area none of them had ever expanded upon. Iruka worked at the academy; he only covered the basics. Kakashi had concentrated mostly on control and polish before the then genin had moved on. As for Jiraiya, he was great, really. Except sometimes Naruto had felt the sannin was focusing more on bringing out Kyuubi's strengths than his. Hiraku was a shinobi, not just a junchuuriki.

The shapeshifter had discovered that unlike most upper level ninja, he only possessed one main elemental affinity. Most jounin had at least two. For example Kakashi's were lightning and earth. This handicap had been offset by a couple other unusual traits. First was the raw power to preform the more destructive jutsu without suffering from exhaustion. The second was the ability to slip other elements into his moves without increasing the chakra out take overmuch.

Hiraku's element was air. Many ninja wrote it off as one of the wimpier affinities. It never ceased to amaze him how easily others forgot that tornados and hurricanes were just fast moving wind. Air by itself could be a powerful force. Air with fire, or air with ice, was quite simply deadly.

The shapeshifter was distracted from his ponderings by the appearance of a small village. He had reached his destination.

This out of the way town was the home of an extraordinary weaponsmith called Kenshin Yamada. He had a diverse clientele, from thieves to the leaders of some of the hidden villages. The craftsman was also extremely discrete. He would not discuss his clients with his own mother.

Yamada was picky about who he worked for. He could afford to be. The only way to gain entrance to his forge was with a personal invitation, or a reference from one of his other clients.

More than one thug had tried to force the issue without success. Kenshin didn't just make weapons, he could also wield them. Anyone strong enough to defeat him was smart enough not to push him. Only a fool ticked off the guy who made his tools. Who wants a blade that breaks mid-battle?

This wasn't a big problem. _Naruto _already had an invitation.

ftaftaftafata

The smith glanced up to see a stranger enter his shop. The man was obviously a missing nin. His eyes narrowed as he subtly checked to make sure all of his precautions were in place.

"Excuse me," the figure greeted. "I'd like to commission an order."

Kenshin shifted his weight to the balls of his feet before answering. "I'm sorry but you need a reference." He was ready for anything.

Hiraku sighed as he oh so casually ran his right hand through his hair. "Surely you can make an exception," he stated calmly.

The smith was about to refuse when he caught a flash of color on the underside of the nuke-nin's wrist. What he could see of the tattoo looked familiar. "May I?" he asked, gesturing towards the arm.

The shapeshifter lowered the limb, turning it to expose the design. It was a sword, wrapped in red silk. The runes surrounding it made it clear the picture wasn't just for decoration. It was a summon.

The smith recognized it. He had forged the blade after all. His eyes raised and he searched the other's features. "Uzu. . . ." He was cut off by an abrupt shake of the head.

"Hiraku Kazama," came the introduction.

"Ahh," Kenshin caught on quickly. "Your order?"

Without further ado, Hiraku removed a list from his pocket handing it to the smith.

It was examined for a moment before an estimate was given. "They should be ready in a week"

The ninja nodded, then left the shop. There was no need to discuss things further. Everything had been settled between them.

FtAFtAFtAFtAFtAFtA

_Next chapter will be longer and feature the return of Akira_

_I have hit a snag for the future though_

_If anyone has an idea for a mission the two could do please tell me_

_TTFN_


	11. From the Ashes Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I do not own Naruto_

_I do not own Naruto_

_If only I could type as fast as I write_

**Chapter 10**

There were many reasons people hired missing nin. Some clients couldn't contact the legitimate ninja because they too were on the shady side of the law. Others used nuke-nin because they knew the hidden villages would refuse their requests. Then there were those who intended to work against the village shinobi. The last major group simply didn't want the hidden villages prying into their business.

Most missing ninja were highly independent, but that didn't mean they were isolated. Their elite community kept in touch through the flow of information. It came in many forms. Not all of it was vital; ninja were notorious gossips. Then there was the important news, like the movement of hunters. They also spread word of available jobs to each other. This was the current issue.

Hiraku turned his attention from the scroll in front of him to his companion. "What do you think?" he asked.

The former grass nin was not exactly jumping for joy as he read. What the demon vessel could read of the other's expression assured him he had made the right choice in proposing a partnership.

Akira crumpled the paper, eyes hard as he looked up. "I don't prey on innocent children," he hissed. "No matter who their parents are." He was surprised when the Kazama offered him a look of approval. The brunette had the feeling he had just passed some sort of test.

"I completely agree," Hiraku assured him. "This does bring up another opportunity however."

"Oh?"

"The child needs protection. Why don't we offer it?"

Akira took a moment to consider the younger man's proposal. "It has potential," he admitted. "But," light green eyes flicked to the nearby trees as he drew his weapons. "That will have to wait."

The two missing nin slipped into defensive stances as a hunter emerged from the woods. He was from hidden grass; it didn't take a genius to determine his purpose. Hiraku knew the shinobi wasn't alone. He could sense the presence of at least three others.

The presence of the grass nin was not Akira's only problem. He wasn't quite sure how his _partner_ would react to the situation.

"Akira Dokuzo," the hunter stated in an emotionless voice. "You are guilty of treason. The punishment is death."

The brunette need not have worried. As he prepared to defend himself Hiraku sneered. "Treason in this case being a refusal to die for the actions of another. Not to mention fighting back when his village betrayed him. The jinchurikki understood this better than anyone.

The hunter's gaze transferred to Hiraku. "Grass has no quarrel with you. Walk away," he advised.

Violet eyes glittered. "Aah, but that is a problem." Pearly white fangs flashed as the demon vessel flexed his claws. "Dokuzo is my partner," he informed him. "That makes his problems mine."

"So be it," he grass nin spat.

A hail of kunai was flung from the surrounding foliage. Akira raised his daggers to deflect them. He needn't have bothered. They did not make it that far.

The shapeshifter's hands flashed through the seals of a defensive air technique. "Autumn gale no jutsu," he intoned. A powerful gust of wind ripped around him, sending the enemy weapons hopelessly off course.

The two nuke-nin moved back to back as the other four hunters showed themselves. Hiraku didn't waste any time in calling his own weapon. "Summoning no jutsu: Akaikaze," he whispered. A curved blade appeared in his right hand, released from its tattoo.

Hiraku's scimitar clashed against a hunter's katana as he guarded his partner's back. A swift kick to his opponent's ribs gained the young shinobi a little breathing room.

Meanwhile another of the hunters had taken one of Akira's daggers through the shoulder. The wound itself wasn't that bad, but the ninja had already begun to stagger from the poison. He was already dead; he just didn't know it.

Violet orbs meet green and with a look of perfect accord the pair switched from defense to offense. The heir of the fallen Dokuzo clan slipped his blades into his clothing as he prepared a genjutsu. Hands flashed through the seals with blinding speed, "Dragon fear no jutsu."

Behind their masks two of the hunters froze, petrified by the mirage that had appeared before them. Hiraku shot forward, Akaikaze neatly beheading one of the enemy ninja.

The second hunter snapped out of it just in time. He spun away from the scimitar, escaping with nothing but a shallow gash across his chest. The ninja didn't get far. The grass beneath his feet seemingly came to life, the illusion holding him immobile. Another dagger quickly ended his existence.

The hunter Akira had poisoned was already down. That made the fight two on two.

A rumble from below warned Hiraku of the enemy's next move. A handful of rock spikes exploded from the ground, piercing the log the shapeshifter had replaced himself with.

Akira dodged a mouthful of mud, meant to pin him down. The shinobi's breath had quickened, the result of pulling off two high level techniques in quick succession. Unfortunately, he almost missed the throwing stars that followed it. Blood dripped down his arm where one of the projectiles had clipped him.

The two remaining hunters immediately charged their target, determined to take him down. They didn't make it to their goal.

Hiraku dropped in front of his partner, barring the grass nins way. The enemy was a mere ten feet away when the shapeshifter called upon the ability that gave Akaikaze its name.

"Crimson Blades!" the nuke-nin's scimitar took on an eerie red glow as he swung. Crescents of energy cut through the air, hitting the hunters head on.

The two grass nin collapsed in a broken heap. Pools of red liquid formed around them as the life drained from their veins. The battle was over.

ftaftaftaftafta

Akira stared as the younger man examined his wound without any trace of discomfort. Wordlessly Hiraku held out a bandage.

The brunette had been a missing nin for seven years, since he was sixteen. In all that time he had never had a partner. It wasn't because he preferred to work alone. He was Akira _Dokuzo_, and everyone knew what that meant.

His family didn't have a blood limit per say, but they were all born with certain attributes. The training undergone by all members of the clan was designed to bring their abilities to their full potential. The Dokuzo clan specialized in poisons, as well as other drugs.

Babies were exposed to their first foreign substances while still in the wound. By the time Akira was twelve, he was immune to all but the most deadly of brews. His blood was, quite literally, toxic.

The Dokuzo clan had been shunned, even in their own village. Akira hadn't had any friends as a child. All the kids had shied away from his touch. The adults were no different. They were scared. Even the brunette's jounin sensei had to steel himself before doing something as simple as ruffling his student's hair.

Things didn't change as he got older. No ninja outside his family was willing to get to close. He was left with two choices, get stronger or die. Akira didn't understand why the Kazama was different.

The genjutsu expert accepted the offered cloth. "You've made an enemy today," his voice was probing. "It is not to late to back out.

Hiraku just shrugged as he turned to walk away. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if someone didn't want me dead. It has," he continued whimsically, "been the one constant in my life." The shapeshifter looked back over his shoulder. "You coming?"

Akira smiled. Yes, Hiraku Kazama was a puzzle. But, it looked like he would have plenty of time to figure him out.

The brunette joined him and the two partners walked away from the battlefield, together.

FtAFtAFtAFtAFtA

_Another chapter completed_

_Hope the fight scene was o-kay_

_I have overcome my writers block and have the rest of the story outlined_

_I'll try to update ASAP_

_Below are some definitions if you're interested_

**Definitions:**

**shinobi-ninja **

**genjutsu-illusion technique**

**bjuu-tailed demons **

**ninjutsu-physical with chakra**

**Hiraku-to begin **

**taijutsu-hand to hand combat**

**-kun-person referred to as friend **

**Kyuubi-nine-tailed demon fox**

**jinchurikki-power of human sacrifice **

**Akira-anchor**

**Akaikaze-red wind **

**Doku-poison**

**jutsu-ninja technique **

**tell me if I missed something**


	12. From the Ashes Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _New Chapter, I actually meant to have this typed days ago_

_New Chapter, I actually meant to have this typed days ago_

_As usual I do not own Naruto _

**Chapter Eleven**

Hiraku's brow furrowed as he examined the scroll in front of him. It contained pages and pages of notes. The jutsu was his pet project.

The demon vessel could feel Kyuubi's irritation. **What is your fascination with that thing anyway,** the demon growled. **You have been working on it for years.**

The ninja just shrugged. _It will be useful._

Part of the fox's frustration stemmed from the fact he had no idea what Hiraku was up to. He had seen bits and pieces of the research, but he had no idea what it meant. There was information on various types of clones. Some of the stuff looked related to summoning. Other portions of the cramped handwriting appeared to be things of the shapeshifter's own design. Naruto had come along way since he created the sexy no jutsu.

**I almost think you do this just to annoy me brat,** Kyuubi snarled.

Hiraku snorted, _I have better things to do._ Eyes scanned over his work one last time. _Besides, it is finished._

That caught the demon's attention, not that he intended to admit it. Kyuubi feigned indifference, **like I care.**

His vessel smirked, _you will. Try not to fight it._

The kitsune had just enough time to wonder what the kit meant before the ninja began his technique. Blood gathered on the shapeshifter's thumb where he had purposefully nicked it on one of his claws. Hiraku focused on his goal. _Tiger, _the first seal came and went. _Ram, horse, dog, _chakra gathered as his hands moved into the final seal of the technique. It was a focus of his own design, _fox._

A cloud of red smoke appeared in front of the shinobi. Even before it had cleared Hiraku knew his technique had worked. Close as he was the ninja could feel the presence of the demonic chakra.

A figure came into view, he looked a lot like Hiraku. He was a few inches taller and a little older. The man's skin was a dark tan. The most striking thing was his coloring though. Hair and eyes both gleamed a dark red, the shade of freshly spilled blood. The demon also looked quite flummoxed. He wasn't free. Kyuubi could still feel the seals that bound him to the jinchuuriki. But, for the first time in two decades Kyuubi no Kitsune walked the earth.

For a moment both figures were still. Suddenly, Hiraku broke the silence. "Yatta!" the ninja shouted as he pumped a fist into the air. "Not only does it work but I have rendered the most powerful of the bjuu speechless."

The demon lord's brow twitched. He could hear his vessel's maniacal laughter. Hiraku was acting like he had when he was twelve. Kyuubi decided to ignore it. Hopefully the kit would regain his senses soon enough.

"I think I'll call it Evil Twin no jutsu."

Lips thinned, after years of enforced association with Naruto the fox had come up with a method of dealing with him. He treated his vessel like he would his own kit. I.e. When he does something stupid, smack him. Usually a burst of demonic chakra did the trick, but since he had a physical body. . .

Thud, Hiraku hit the ground hard. He turned and glowered at his attacker. "What did you do that for," he demanded.

Red eyes examined every inch of the ninja before responding. "For being an idiot," a deep voice snapped. "Do I need to do it again?"

The shapeshifter pouted as he rose to his feet. "It was just a joke," gingerly he examined the bump on his head. The swelling was already going down.

Kyuubi sighed, he would never understand humans. Part of his mind pointed out that Hiraku was not, strictly speaking, human. The demon shook his head and got back to the matter at hand, "why did you do this?"

Hiraku looked puzzled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I find it curious," the fox expanded. "That in all this time, you have never asked why I did it." There was no need to be more specific, they both knew Kyuubi was referring to his attack on Konoha.

Hiraku looked straight into the demon's eyes. It was an act few mortals would dare. "Does it matter?" he asked. "It would not change anything." Violet orbs grew distant, "everyone has their reasons, even if I would not agree; Itachi and Sasuke, Orochimaru, even my father."

He pulled his thoughts back to the present. "It is the future that concerns me now. Besides," he smirked. "I'm sure you can imagine how I would react if you abused this situation."

Kyuubi nodded, he could imagine. "So," the demon inquired. "What is the situation exactly?"

The ninja took the opportunity to explain his technique. Basically it was a hybrid of several cloning techniques and summoning. Kyuubi's form would act exactly like his real body until 1) it ran out of chakra 2) it sustained a mortal wound or 3) Hiraku dispelled the jutsu. The jinchuuriki could effect the amount of power he transferred to the body, up to eight tails.

Hiraku knew if he transferred all the chakra, Kyuubi would be free. That was something the fourth's son was not going to do, ever. Whatever his feelings for his home village he did not wish it to be destroyed.

The demon closed his eyes as a breeze ruffled through his hair. He enjoyed the sensation. Years trapped in a dark cage had heightened his appreciation for the simpler things in life. "What now?"

The ninja turned away unconcerned. He knew Kyuubi would not seriously harm him. The demon valued his own life to much. "You have about half a day if you conserve your power," Hiraku informed him. "Just don't kill anyone."

Kyuubi took a moment to consider his options before extending his claws. He lunged at his vessel.

The shapeshifter stumbled backwards; he had been caught off guard. He looked down at his torn clothing in disbelief. Hiraku glared, "care to explain?"

The demon fox smirked, fangs gleaming. "You have claws for a reason kit. It is time and past you learned to use them."

_FtAFtAFtAFtAFtA_

_Sort of a filler chapter, it will be important later promise_

_Next few will expand the relationship between Hiraku and his partner_

_Non-romantic, I don't write slash so don't ask_

_Please review, comments are, as always, welcome_


	13. From the Ashes Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Still have not purchased Naruto and thus nothing belongs to me_

_Still have not purchased Naruto and thus nothing belongs to me_

_Pity; On a different note I have gotten more than 100 review_

_I'm so psyched! _

_Now back to Hiraku's journey_

**Chapter Twelve**

A look of irritation flashed over Hiraku's face as he listened to the intelligence his partner had collected. The job had started out simple enough, collect the scroll. Their client had failed to mention he was not the only interested party.

The scroll in question was now in the possession of a small team of mist ninja. For a moment the shapeshifter wished he was back at the compound where he had first meet Dokuzo. Civilians were so much easier to deal with, at least untrained ones. It took a highly skilled samurai to match an upper ranked ninja. Ordinary thugs were child's play.

"Ideas?" the younger shinobi was hoping they could retrieve the target with a minimum of fuss. Ninja who went looking for a fight generally didn't last very long.

Akira shrugged, his emotions were covered by a poker face as he thought. "They are only chuunin," he offered at last. "We could take them." The poison user didn't look overly pleased with his solution, "but I prefer not to leave a bloodbath behind me."

Hiraku pursed his lips. This was one of the reasons his partner was still alive. The authorities were much more likely to forgive a failed mission than the loss of a team of ninja. As a result, the only power who had put a high price on the poison user's head was the Hidden Village of Grass. Most hunters outside Akira's home village didn't think the money was worth going after such a dangerous opponent.

"What about one of your concoctions?" he questioned. "If you could put them to sleep we can be long gone by the time they awaken."

Akira shook his head. His green eyes were unfocused as he ran different scenarios through his head. "I could use darts, but I guarantee at least one of them would see it coming."

"What about airborne?"

"It wouldn't work," the elder reiterated. I couldn't get close enough without one of them noticing and the natural air currents would diffuse the sedatives if I released it at a distance." Akira looked up at the sound of a muffled snort.

Hiraku was bitting down on his left hand, trying desperately not to laugh. It was not working so well.

"What?" The brunette looked a little puzzled at his companion's reaction.

The shapeshifter regained control of himself. Violet eyes danced with mirth. "Dokuzo," he teased. "It is obvious you have been working alone for far to long."

When Akira continued to look blank Hiraku wiggled his fingers. A breeze sprang up at his command, ruffling around the two nuke-nin.

The former grass ninja gained a sheepish expression before quickly directing his partner's attention towards a map of the area. "We will need a position above them," he laid out his requirements. "The sedatives need to surround the shinobi before it reaches ground level."

After a moments consideration the demon vessel pointed at a small cliff about half a days leisurely travel ahead of their targets. "How about here?"

The brunette considered the position. It could work. The path ran right below it and it was far enough away that they could easily get in front of the mist ninja. A brief nod of the head expressed his agreement.

Hiraku started off, expecting his partner to follow him. He was surprised when the other ninja called for him to wait. The slender figure twisted around, raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

Akira dug through his pack before pulling out a small package. "Here," he tossed it at the younger man.

The shapeshifter caught it easily. Curiously he removed the wrapping to reveal a mask. It was specifically designed to filter out airborne poisons.

"We are partners," the poison user offered. "It wouldn't do if I knocked you out along with our prey."

The jinchuuriki smiled; with his healing powers that was highly unlikely. He was touched by the gesture though. "Thanks," he murmured as he attached the mask to his belt.

Some time later the two stood atop the cliff awaiting the mist ninja. The shapeshifter had donned Akira's gift. There was no need to stress his body's abilities if he didn't have to.

"We'll have to use an illusion to cover ourselves," the brunette commented. "There is not enough natural cover."

The conversation was interrupted when a small red fox emerged from the woods at the bottom of the cliff and ran across the road causing two pairs of eyes to narrow.

"That's the signal," Hiraku stated unnecessarily. "They're coming, hide us."

Akira looked at the younger man in confusion. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

The mask did not quite manage to hide the shapeshifter's blush. "I'm hopeless in genjutsu," he confessed. "I can detect and dispel them well enough, but as for setting them up..." His voice trailed off. The demon vessel ignored Kyuubi's grumble about how pathetic his weak point was. The kitsune was a master of illusion.

The Dokuzo heir's lips twitched as he tried not to smile.

The shapeshifter shoot him a dirty look. "It is not that funny. Besides," he reminded him, "they're coming."

The brunette focused his mind on business as he set up the technique. "Chameleon no jutsu," he whispered softly. The two shinobi faded into the background like the lizard the move had gotten its name from. Just in time too, as the other ninja shortly came into view.

_Ready?_ Hiraku hands flashed his message.

Akira nodded after pouring a large pouch of transparent powder into his hands.

Wind began to blow down the road towards the mist nin in accordance with the shapeshifter's will. It carried the drugs with it. By the time any of them realized something was wrong, it was to late.

The six figures lay where they had dropped. Not one of them had made it off the road.

The two missing nin approached the unconscious bodies cautiously. Just in case someone was playing possum, no one was.

Akira wasted no time in obtaining the scroll. A quick examination proved it was not a decoy. He looked at Hiraku, "shall we go."

Fangs flashed as the jinchuuriki smirked, "that is probably a good idea. Besides," he added. "I want to discuss something with our client."

_FtAFtAFtAFtAFtA_

_Another chapter completed_

_If you are wondering, Akira could see his partner's signal because _

_they were both inside the illusion_

_I hope my portrayal of Naruto is alright. I don't want him to become an emotionless B#$!!_

_Going for playful Naruto with a dangerous edge as opposed to the playful idiot shown in some of the earlier episodes_


	14. From the Ashes Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Still don't own Naruto_

_Still don't own Naruto_

_Sorry about the wait_

_I meant to have this up earlier but I have been so busy lately_

**Chapter Thirteen**

A warm feeling spread through the former leaf nin as he observed the sign. The Great Naruto Bridge, it read. Dedicated to a boy who gave hope to a broken people. It was nice to know that someone had cared. Hiraku found it comforting that Naruto had left his own legacy. The child he had once been would not be forgotten.

As the partners walked through the community, Akira looked at the thriving city in amazement. "This is incredible," he murmured.

Hiraku shot his partner a curious look. "You've been here before?"

The brunette nodded. "It was a long time ago," his eyes flicked from side to side as he took everything in. If he didn't know better, the poison user would never have guessed that this place had once been in the grip of a tyrant. "It has changed," he commented, "for the better."

The pair wasted no time in seeking out a place to eat. They had money, and it was nice to get a professionally made meal once in a while. It didn't take the owner long to approach them.

Mistrust could be seen in the matron's eyes. The woman stood firm as she confronted the two missing ninjas though. "We don't want any trouble here," her voice was steady. "But don't think we will allow you to push us around. Our people can take care of themselves." She was surprised when the younger of the two offered her a soft smile.

"We are just passing through ma'am, nothing to worry about." Hiraku could see the tension visibly draining out of the matron's frame as he and Akira ordered.

The demon vessel regarded his partner with amusement after their food had been delivered. He wondered if Akira realized he blanked his face when he thought, no doubt it was a remnant of his time as a village ninja. It was ironic, the same mask that shielded his intentions in battle tipped Hiraku off. "Something on your mind?" the younger ninja inquired.

The brunette blinked, then shrugged. "Just trying to solve a mystery," he paused before continuing. "It's you. You do not claim any of the hidden villages as your origin."

Aah, the shapeshifter realized his partner was fishing for information. Hiraku casually leaned back in his seat, allowing his good humor to show on his face. "Maybe I wasn't born in a village," he offered.

Akira shook his head. "You're too good. Most free ninja never make it past chuunin level."

The younger cocked his head to one side. Teasing his partner was more fun than he had thought. "Perhaps I'm the exception." It crossed Hiraku's mind that he could never talk to Sasuke like this.

"Then you would have needed a full time teacher, which would have left a trail." The earliest information Akira had been able to find on his mysterious companion was the price Orochimaru had put on Kazama's head. It had gone up since then. The brunette had to admit he did not understand the joy Hiraku got from antagonizing the snake.

A small smirk appeared on the shapeshifter's face. "I would tell you Dokuzo, but then I'd have to kill you. No one would ever work with me again." Hiraku firmly believed that the less people knew a secret, the more likely it was to stay secret.

Akira was fairly certain his partner was joking about killing him. Still, it was probably a good idea to drop the subject, at least for a while.

A handful of coins was dropped on the table as the younger man rose from his seat. "I'll see you this evening," Hiraku informed his partner. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

The poison user snorted. From what he had seen and heard, that wasn't the safest advice to follow. He was seriously considering whether or not his companion was mad.

Some time later the ninja approached two out of the way graves. His senses were stretched to the maximum, ensuring he was alone. Hiraku was pleased to see the site was well cared for. Someone had obviously been taking care of it.

Kneeling, the jinchuuriki placed his own offering. "Haku," he said softly. "Zabuza, it has been a long time. It's me Naruto," a crooked grin appeared on his lips before he continued. "My name is Hiraku now though."

The nuke-nin wondered what the two of them would think about him if they were still around. At least he knew they wouldn't blame him for the choices he had made.

Hiraku took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. "It's funny, you two were my enemies and yet you taught me the most important lessons of being a shinobi. Zabuza, you called Haku your tool, but that is not all he was."

The demon vessel could almost see the pair as they had once been as he spoke to their spirits. "I learned that ninja are also human, no matter what others may think. That is something I will always carry with me, and I thank you for that."

After a time another spoke. **Are you finished?** Kyuubi's voice was softer than usual.

His vessel nodded and headed back to town. At the bottom of the trail he paused and looked back. "I will always protect the people that are precious to me, no matter what."

_FtAFtAFtAFtAFtA_

_Another chapter done_

_Please don't comment on the length_

_I write scenes, not pages_


	15. From the Ashes Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A lot of you have asked if anyone from Konoha is going to show up in this story_

_A lot of you have asked if anyone from Konoha is going to show up in this story_

_The answer is yes, so here he is, the one the only Hatake Kakashi_

_Enjoy, on a different note I still don't own Naruto_

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was not a dark and stormy night. It was, in fact, a beautiful day. Kakashi was not in a position to enjoy it however. The possibility of death was not a new idea to the veteran shinobi, and it seemed his luck had finally run out.

Spying in Orochimaru's territory was always a dangerous proposition, but this was ridiculous. As the copy-nin observed the force arrayed against him, he came to the conclusion someone had been leaking information. He had been set up.

Beneath his mask the silver haired man's jaw clenched. This ambush had been well planned; the odds were not on his side. No matter, he thought to himself. If this is to be my last battle I will ensure they pay for their victory. The sound of one thousand chirping birds filled the air as Kakashi charged the sound ninja.

By the time the copy-nin was forced to his knees only three of his attackers still drew breath, not one of them was unscathed. A feeling of vicious satisfaction went through him. Kakashi had acquitted himself well. As the black spots overcame his vision, the leaf nin's last sight was that of a red tinged blade, which blocked the killing blow.

When Kakashi regained consciousness, the first thing he became aware of was that he was not alone. The ninja kept his eyes closed and his breath continued a slow, steady rhythm. His attempt to gain some time was foiled by a soft sigh.

"Open your eyes copy-nin, I know you're awake."

A dark orb fluttered open and the jounin blinked a few times to bring his vision into focus. He felt a brief sense of surprise as he examined the figure in front of him. It was a nuke-nin. Kakashi wasn't sure whether or not this was a good thing. He was painfully aware he was in no condition to defend himself.

Hiraku noted the tenseness of his former sensei. "Relax, you are not a prisoner," the shapeshifter's tone was light as he casually stretched his arms above his head.

A silver brow raised and a pair of expertly bound hands were presented to his rescuer. "Then may I enquire the purpose of these?" The jounin knew he was pushing his luck but he needed information.

The younger shinobi's only response was to shrug. "I know your reputation Hatake Kakashi," he answered. "I had no desire to be repaid for my good deed with a kunei to the back." It was a perfectly reasonable explanation.

"Then I'm free to go?" The bound man looked like he couldn't quite believe this was happening to him.

Hiraku shook his head, causing Kakashi's visible eye to narrow in suspicion. "I am your prisoner," he stated flatly.

The shapeshifter laughed. "Don't be like that copy-nin. I simply hate to leave a job half done. I will release you when I'm certain you will make it back to Konoha alive, not before."

The son of the white fang was starting to think the missing nin was a little off his rocker. He subsided though, simply because he had no other choice. For some time Kakashi was silent, observing the younger man as he moved around the campsite. He mentally weighed the pros and cons of initiating a conversation before making his decision. "Why did you save me?" he asked.

Hiraku cocked his head to one side. He certainly couldn't tell his teacher the real reason. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend," he offered at last. It sounded more like a question.

"That only works if both parties are in danger," Kakashi wanted a straight answer. "I doubt the Sound ninja even knew you were there."

A mischievous look crosses the shapeshifter's face as his grinned at his guest. "Ticking Orochimaru off is my hobby," he informed him. "Considering the trouble he went through I'm certain the snake will be pissed when he realizes you escaped."

The copy-nin's uncovered eye widened in disbelief as he stared at Hiraku. It was only his survival instincts combined with his current situation that allowed Kakashi to hold his tongue.

"Go ahead and say it," another voice interrupted. "He's insane," Akira gracefully dropped from a nearby tree and walked into the small clearing.

Hiraku snorted as he looked at his partner. "Who is the more insane?" he inquired. "Me for baiting him, or you for following me?"

The brunette ignored the question. "No one is tracking us, but that doesn't mean we should linger."

The shapeshifter nodded in agreement. Suddenly, he spotted something approaching. It was still out of the range of normal human vision. A pleased look crossed his face as he identified the figure. It seemed his problems were solved. "It has been interesting copy-nin but I'm afraid this is where we part," a kunei flew toward the bound figure at breathtaking speeds.

Instinctively, Kakashi followed the weapon with his eyes. It imbedded itself in the tree he was leaning against; the blade quivered in the bark less than six inches from his face. The silver haired man took a deep breath to calm his heartbeat before looking back. He was unsurprised to see the two nuke nin were gone.

The sharigan user had managed to free himself by the time Maiti Gai arrived. Kakashi saw a glimpse of true relief on his friend's face before it was covered up by his usual boisterous exterior.

"My eternal rival!" Konoha's beautiful green beast greeted. "I am glad to see you are well."

The other ninja's only response was to continue his study of the blade he had pulled from the tree.

Tears appeared in Gai's eyes as sparkles appeared in the background. "I should have known you would not be undone by Sound's uncool ways. Truly," he continued, "you are in the springtime of your youth."

His impromptu speech was cut short when Kakashi turned to face him. "Lets go home Gai," he said softly. As the pair headed back to the Hidden Village in the Leaves the copy-nin realized he did not even know his savior's name.

_FtAFtAFtAFtAFtA_

_Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner_

_I've been really busy, finals are coming up_

_For anyone who is interested I have posted a picture of Hiraku and Akira on my livejournal_

_The link is on my author profile_

_As always I do appreciate your comments_


	16. From the Ashes Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Still do not own Naruto_

_Still do not own Naruto_

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Papers," the chuunin at the entrance of the Hidden Village of grass looked bored. That didn't mean he had lowered his guard though.

A folder was promptly offered to the guard and flipped open. "Saguru Hiko," the figure identified himself. "Jounin returning from a mission." The shinobi's face would have held more expression if it had been carved from stone.

The chuunin waved the black-haired man through. Everything seemed to be in order.

As the ninja walked down a deserted alley, a fox-like smirk flashed over his features before vanishing. It was so nice when his chosen target believed a true shinobi was emotionless. It made them much easier to impersonate. He wasn't worried about being discovered. Hiko would not be coming back. Hiraku had handled that himself. The jinchuuriki didn't feel guilty; the guy had had it coming.

No one paid the shapeshifter any heed as he moved through the city. From their perspective, he belonged there. The figure moved with purpose. He knew exactly where he was going.

Less than an hour later, Hiraku stood before his goal. It was a pair of daggers. They were not ordinary blades. In the right hands, they could be extremely dangerous.

The problem, so far as the Hidden Village of Grass was concerned, was that they were bonded to a particular bloodline. As long as a single member of the family lived, the blades would not accept another master.

The village elders were just waiting for the day the daggers could be bestowed upon a more _worthy_ clan.

Hiraku snorted, not on his watch. The shapeshifter steeled himself before reaching out and grabbing the blades. He quickly dropped them into a bag he had brought for that purpose. A hiss of pain escaped his lips as he examined the hand that had held the two daggers. It looked like he had briefly plunged it into a puddle of acid. Someone else would have lost the limb.

Red chakra seeped around the wound as Kyuubi added to his vessels natural regeneration. The blades had more of a bite than he had expected. Hiraku couldn't even close his fingers.

A few minutes later only a faint tingling remained to remind the jinchuuriki of his injury. The Kazama smirked as his hands came up to form a seal that had not been seen since before his birth. If anyone had been in the room, they would have seen the Fourth's son vanish in a flash of yellow light.

_ **Two Days Later** _

Akira was surprised when his partner offered him a package. "What is this?" he asked.

The shapeshifter just shrugged. "It's a gift."

Akira removed the lid to see two daggers. Green eyes widened in shock, "my Father's blades." He had tried to retrieve them more than once, but his home village knew his strengths too well.

The daggers took on a yellow-green glow as the Dokuzo picked them up. They welcomed the touch of their rightful owner, and Akira smiled.

_ **That Night** _

_A young child ran through the streets. Too small legs pumped frantically as he tried to get away. It was dark and he could feel the buildings closing in on him. Shadows reached out and grabbed his legs, pulling the boy to the ground. _

_As eyes looked up, wide with terror, a faceless crowd appeared around him._

_A man kicked him hard in the side, causing ribs to cave. "Demon," he spat. "Murderer," hissed another. Blows rained down on the helpless figure. "Should have been drowned at birth. Monster. Kyuubi no Kitsune," the title was said with hatred. _

_Somewhere in his mind, the figure knew this was wrong. He wasn't defenseless, not anymore. The jinchuuriki could feel someone shaking him. Hiraku, the voice echoed through his mind. Hiraku._

"Hiraku!" Violet eyes focused to see his hand caught in another's.

His partner's face was concerned. "You alright?"

The shapeshifter nodded before rising to his feet, effortlessly freeing his hand in the process. The nightmare was firmly shoved to the back of his mind. "Get some sleep," Hiraku offered. "I'll take your watch." He knew he wasn't getting any more rest this night.

The brunette hesitated. If he spoke now, he wasn't quite sure how Kazama would react. Akira hardened his resolve. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "It could help."

It was silent for a long moment before Hiraku answered. "You were shunned in Grass," he said softly. Everyone was afraid to touch you. Dark purple orbs were haunted with the experiences of a lifetime. "I sometimes think you were the lucky one."

No one had ever accused the poison-user of being slow. He could read between the lines well enough. With grace only another shinobi could match, he walked over and squeezed the other's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm not that tired either."

The shapeshifter's expression lightened as he turned to face his partner. "Thank-you Akira," the two sat in comfortable silence until the sun rose.

_ **Interlude: Life in Sound** _

Despite popular opinion, the Hidden Village of Sound was not a den of evil. For the most part, the citizens were like those of every other shinobi settlement. Still, it was human nature to classify one's own side as the good guys. It makes it easier to kill your enemies. After all, they were in the wrong. Because of this, the entire population of Sound was lumped in with their leader Orochimaru.

If a citizen of Leaf had been present at that moment, their illusions would have been shattered. A small group of elite jounin was seated around a small table. They were not plotting Konoha's downfall or any other nefarious dead. It was poker night.

A pair of gray eyes narrowed as a ninja examined his cards. His hand was okay, but it wasn't great. The jounin took a moment to examine the faces of his peers. No help there, their expressions ranged from blank to unrealistically happy. He was spared from his decision when the door opened and another shinobi staggered in. The game was immediately abandoned as they moved to their comrade's side.

"Yuki!" one of the women exclaimed. "What happened?"

The ninja was a mess. Shallow cuts littered his body and his clothing was in shreds. He was also filthy; it looked like he had dug himself out of a grave. Blue eyes had taken on a somewhat dazed look. "Who. . . " His voice cracked as he tried to speak.

Quickly one of the others offered him some water, which he thankfully drank. "Which of the kami had the brilliant idea of giving _him_ a wind affinity," he managed.

It didn't take the group long to put the pieces together. "Kazama did this to you?"

As the injured man nodded the ninja who had offered some water winced in sympathy. Hiraku Kazama had acquired quite a reputation in Sound. He was quickly becoming the person you least wanted to meet on a mission, even surpassing the Toad Sannin.

"What happened Yuki?" the question was asked again.

_flashback_

_Violet orbs held a maniac gleam as hand flashed through a series of seals so fast they seemed to blur. "Tornado Ally no jutsu!"_

_Yuki looked on with horror as three twisters struck the ground and bore down on him. He couldn't get out of the way. His only chance was to brace himself, and pray he made it through this in one piece._

_The ninja had awakened hours later, covered in debris. _

Yuki shuttered, "I was hit by a tornado, several tornados in fact."

A redhead patted his shoulder in sympathy. "It could be worse," he comforted him. "Have you been seen Burning Winds no jutsu? It took months for my eyebrows to grow back.

The group couldn't help but smile.

_FtAFtAFtAFtA_

_Another chapter completed_

_I have good news and bad news_

_Good news I have a job_

_Bad news it is in the middle of nowhere and I might not have access to a computer_

_I am taking my writing notebooks but don't expect updates in the near future_

_Sorry_


	17. From the Ashes Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Still do not own Naruto_

_Still do not own Naruto_

_I'm home for the weekend so I decided to try to post some stuff_

_Enjoy_

**Chapter 16**

A sigh escaped Akira's lips as he glanced at the door. "Are you done yet?" he asked.

You make it sound like this is easy," Hiraku sounded irritated. "I'd like to see how you would react if our positions were reversed."

The poison-user rolled his eyes. "If I could change my gender on command I would. Now lets go," he urged. They were going to be late.

The door opened and green eyes widened. His partner was drop dead gorgeous. Long sun-kissed locks fell around a pale heart shaped face. Her eyes were the color of sapphires. Akira firmly reminded himself this was Hiraku. He could not however stop himself from thinking what a waste it was that the woman in front of him didn't exist.

Clothing was adjusted as the shape-shifter squirmed in an attempt to get the outfit to settle. "Do I have to wear this," Hiraku asked plaintively. "It is so uncomfortable." A too small leather vest stopped six inches above the demon vessels belly button. A short shirt barely protected what there was of the blonde's modesty.

Akira snorted. Hiraku didn't care he was currently a woman. No, he was worried about his clothes. "We have been over this," he explained. "It is the only way to get close to our target." A simple henge wouldn't be good enough considering the type of prey they hunted.

Okina had attended a ninja academy briefly before dropping out. That didn't mean he had neglected his studies. The criminal's knowledge of the art of chakra manipulation made him valuable to his organization. Not valuable enough that they were willing to overlook his betrayal however.

The mission was made difficult by the fact their client wanted Okina alive. The man was highly paranoid. The one chink in his armor the pair had discovered was a weakness to the charms of women. Unfortunately, his lust did not overcome his sense; hence the clothes or lack there of. Even the most skilled female ninja picked up a few scars. The jinchuuriki's skin was flawless. Kyuubi protected his body from the marks of battle. Akira just assumed it was part of his bloodline.

Hiraku sighed; he knew his partner was right. "Let's just get this over with. The sooner I can get out of this outfit the better."

When the shape-shifter entered the club where the target resided not a single head failed to turn. Gloss added a luminescent quality to her lips. The beauty's hips swayed as she strode towards the dance floor. It was the look of a woman who knew she could have any man she wanted.

Hiraku moved gracefully to the music's beat. The shinobi was well aware of the eyes that followed her as she slid against a nearby dancer's body. Any distaste at the mission was concealed behind a mysterious smile. Naruto had once heard dance described as sex on hardboard. He admitted he could see where the saying had come from.

Once the song ended, the blonde made her way to the bar. The darkened room was surveyed from beneath thick lashes. There, the shape-shifter spotted Okina. He was watching her. Hiraku's lips curved briefly, perfect.

She walked towards him. "Is this seat taken?" the shinobi indicated the nearby stool.

The target shook his head. "Let me buy you a drink," he offered. "Beer?"

Hiraku shook her head, "Wine please."

Okina's eyes lit up. "Aah, a lady of taste." "Once the drinks had been ordered he continued, "and does the lady have a name?"

The shape-shifter ducked her head and smiled shyly. "It's Naru. "Privately the shinobi was amused. The name she had given him was the truth, after a fashion.

As the night went on Hiraku matched the criminal drink for drink. He wasn't worried about doing anything foolish. Kyuubi regarded alcohol as poison, and treated it as such. The jinchuuriki was not capable of getting drunk.

The shape-shifter giggled as she leaned forward, displaying her assets. "Let's get out of here," she breathed.

Okina's eyes darkened with lust and he pulled her to her feet. The pair stumbled outside. If the criminal hadn't been feeling the effects of the wine, he might have noticed the triumph in his companions blue eyes or the figure that shadowed him from the roofs. "So beautiful," he murmured as he touched Hiraku's cheek.

The shape-shifter blushed slightly before thanking him. Okina leaned closer, and closer. Suddenly he stiffened, before dropping to the floor, a needle in his neck.

Hiraku's look of awe transformed to one of irritation. "What were you waiting for?" the shinobi demanded. "For him to kiss me."

The brunette smirked, "It would have been interesting."

The shape-shifter shot her partner a look of disgust before collecting her normal clothes from him. "I think I liked you better before you loosened up." Akira had become much more forward in the months they had spent together.

Laughter followed Hiraku out of the room. "You know you have no one to blame for that but yourself."

The demon vessel grimaced, why was Akira always right.

_FtAFtAFtAFtAFtA_

_The upside to being far from civilization is that there is only so _

_much you can do in your spare time_

_I have gotten a lot of writing done_

_I'll try to post as much as I can before I have to go back_


	18. From the Ashes Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I do not Naruto either_

_I do not Naruto either_

_For those of you who are wondering about the timeline_

_I has been a little over three years since Naruto's "death"_

_Hiraku is now twenty-one_

**Chapter Seventeen**

A groan escaped Hiraku's lips as he lifted his eyes skyward. He was relatively content in life, but at times like this he sometimes regretted the path his life had taken. The weather was miserable. It was raining; it had been raining for days. If this kept up, the shapeshifter would be tempted to transform into an ordinary civilian and hire a carriage. He would just hole up, but he was on a schedule. His partner was waiting for him.

The area he was in had very poor visibility. The rain, combined with the mist that was common to the region, made it difficult to see twenty feet in front of his body. If Hiraku were not a shinobi, he would not have dared to travel under the current conditions.

The shapeshifter could feel two chakra signatures approaching his direction. They contained the tiny fluctuations which identified they were being suppressed, but that the ninja in question were not actively trying to hide their presence. Hiraku wasn't to worried. He was on a country road, going from nowhere to nowhere else. What were the odds? Obviously not good enough.

He turned the corner and froze. Standing in front of the jinchuuriki was the last person on earth he wanted to see. Being who and what he was, this was a heck of a long list. It ranged from his honorary big brother Iruka to the Snake Sannin.

The figure in question was easily identified as Kisame, and more importantly that sword of his, Samehada. The blade absorded chakra; consequently the former member of the seven swordsman never forgot a ninja's signature. It didn't matter how many years had passed, or how much they had changed.

Of course he wasn't alone. Itachi was with him, looking as emotionless as ever. Kisame on the other hand looked even more like a fish than usual. His eyes were wide with shock as he gaped.

Hiraku thought frantically. He wasn't ready for a fight with the pair, but what could he do? He needed a plan. A finger shot up to point at a spot behind the two powerful nukenin. "Look!" he blurted. "It's Orochimaru."

As predicted, the pair each took a step to one side so they could view the area to both sides of them, just to ensure the snake wasn't really there. The jinchuuriki didn't hesitate. He bolted, disappearing into the mist.

Kisame cursed violently before following. "After him."

A sidelong glance was thrown at the ex-mist nin as they ran. "Kisame," the elder Uchiha inquired.

"Yes Itachi."

"Why are we chasing him?" It was a testament to their relationship that the sharigan user hadn't hesitated to follow his partner.

The shark-like man grinned, showing pointed teeth. "It seems," he stated gleefully. "That the reports of Naruto-kun's death are greatly exaggerated.

There was a barely noticeable break in the other's stride. A lesser ninja might have tripped. Itachi mentally reviewed the stranger's appearance. Now that it had been pointed out to him, he could see the resemblance. The nukenin wondered how the younger man had done it. A faint smirk appeared on his face. It seemed the chase was back on.

Fingers formed a familiar cross-like seal, "Kage bushin no jutsu." Hundreds of clones popped into existence before scattering in all directions. Hiraku knew it wouldn't delay the two long, but in a situation like this every second counted. He briefly considered summoning Kyuubi before firmly telling himself not to panic. The shapeshifter would leave that option as his last resort.

Violet eyes widened as he pumped chakra to the bottom of his feet, going from a sprint to a dead stop in a heartbeat. A huge ravine stretched in front of him. Frantically Hiraku examined the scene. He knew he should have studied the map more thoroughly.

Then he saw it, a rope bridge. If he could get across it would be a seconds work to collapse it. It would take his pursuers precious minutes to scale the gorge and come back up the other side. Time the jinchuuriki could use to escape.

As he approached, Hiraku began to doubt his course of action. The bridge looked like it was falling apart. Silently the demon vessel debated. What was less dangerous? the bridge or the Akatsuki.

The bridge, he decided. When he was a little more than halfway across Hiraku risked a glance backward and swore. He wasn't going to make it.

They were to close. Itachi had moved in front of his partner, utilizing his superior speed. He was already on the bridge.

The shapeshifter bit his lip. He only had one choice. Hiraku just hoped he survived this stunt. The ninja turned lashing out with a blade of wind chakra as he secured himself to the wooden planking. The bridge snapped behind him, separating the shinobi from his pursuers.

Itachi flipped backwards, towards solid ground, an instant before the section beneath his feet gave way. Once he had reached safety, his gaze returned to the demon vessel.

A wince crossed Hiraku's face as the wall of the ravine approached. This was going to hurt. There was a loud crack when he hit. The shapeshifter was fairly certain he had broken a rib but he didn't care. He exhaled slowly, his head resting against the stone.

A sound from above sent the ninja scrambling sideways. The rest of the bridge gave way, falling down the ravine. It was several seconds before the jinchuuriki heard the sound of impact.

Painfully, he climbed to the top of the wall and over the edge. Part of him wanted to just collapse there, but he knew he couldn't. Hiraku looked back at the two shinobi briefly before disappearing into the mist. His life had just gotten a lot more interesting.

Itachi and Kisame watched him go. They had lost him, and they knew it. "What now?" the older man asked.

Itachi shrugged, "what can we do? We inform the others and gather information." The pair was about to leave when a small paper fluttered down to land at their feet. They looked up in time to see the shadow clone vanish.

Kisame opened the note before reading aloud. "My name is Hiraku please use it. Resurrecting Naruto would benefit neither of us."

_FtAFtAFtAFtA_

_Hiraku's life was going far to well_

_He needed a problem_

_In case you're wondering, Kyuubi only _

_changed Hiraku's body, not his chakra_


	19. From the Ashes Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Desert Coffin," a wave of sand came up and closed on empty air.

Hiraku laughed. His violet eyes sparkled with enjoyment. "You'll have to be faster than that Gaara," he called back to his friend.

He and Akira had been passing through Wind country on business and the shapeshifter had decided to pay the kazekage a visit. By now Akira had probably returned from his scouting trip to find the note he had left. The poison-user would not be happy Hiraku reflected. Oh well, what was life without a little risk?

Fangs flashed in a grin before the two jinchuuriki collided, neither of them held back. Gaara was the only one he could really cut loose with. Humans were so fragile sometimes. Hiraku didn't have to worry about maiming the redhead. If any blow made it past his shield of sand the younger ninja healed almost as fast as he did.

A smirk appeared on Hiraku's face. This was the perfect opportunity to try out that new forbidden technique he had picked of that Sound jounin. The shapeshifter pulled out a scroll and tossed it in front of him. Clawed hands flashed through the seals, "Vulcan's Forge no jutsu."

Emerald eyes widened as the stream of bluish-white flames shot toward him. He teleported out a second before it hit. Gaara looked at the remains of his shield in disbelief, it was not so much sand as glass. The redhead was not the only one who stared.

Hiraku laughed weakly as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his hand. "Oops, I guess that technique had more of a kick than I thought." He moved his hand to hover over the cooling glass. "Sorry about that."

Gaara shrugged. "It is nothing," he stated impassively. "The sand can be easily replaced." His mind was already busy thinking up ways to counter this new vulnerability. The sand nin had never considered his defense could be neutralized in such a way. He was not so preoccupied he missed the shadows in his friend's eyes though. He turned to face the other jinchuuriki. "What is bothering you," green eyes bore into violet demanding an answer.

Hiraku looked away. "I should have known better than to think you wouldn't notice. If the shapeshifter knew Gaara better than anyone, the same was true in reverse. He pulled his gaze back up. "I saw Itachi and Kisame," he admitted.

The kazekage inhaled sharply. He knew the pair's talents well. "They know then."

The other nodded.

"I don't suppose you would consider coming to Sand?" It wasn't really a question, Gaara knew what his answer would be. "You know you are welcome whenever."

Hiraku shook his head, "you know better. Besides," he grinned. "I have become accustomed to my freedom."

A sigh emerged from Gaara's throat as he observed his companion's antics. Sometimes it was hard to believe Hiraku was the elder. "Just promise me you'll ask for help if you need it."

Violet eyes grew serious. "I promise."

A sly grin crossed the Sand nin's lips. "I do know something that will cheer you up." At his friends questioning look he continued. "Yoko Souji," he whispered, "is headed back to Konoha from Sand tomorrow."

Hiraku's eyes glittered. "Is that so," he murmured. "If you'll excuse me, I just remembered somewhere I'm supposed to be."

"Happy hunting," with a swirl of sand, the redhead was gone.

_FtAFtAFtAFtAFtA_

_I loaded several chapters today so if you haven't read them please go back_

_I hope to type more tomorrow_


	20. From the Ashes Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Another long day of typing_

_Another long day of typing_

_I love my job, but I'll be glad when I have my computer back_

_Still do not own Naruto_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Two cloaked figures stood in the middle of the road, baring the other pair's way. Even without the distinctive red clouds, it would have been easy to identify them.

Violet eyes hardened; he wasn't surprised. Hiraku had been expecting this for some time. That didn't mean he was looking forward to it. The demon vessel could have happily avoided the pair for the rest of his natural life if it were possible. If anything, the situation was made worse by the fact it wasn't just his life on the line. "If you have ever had any doubts concerning our partnership Akira, now would be the time to act on them." Part of him hoped the brunette would leave.

The poison-user looked between his partner and the two older nukenin worriedly. He had never meet Itachi or Kisame, but he knew their reputation. What was there business with Hiraku? he wondered. Regardless, he doubted it boded well for his companions continued well-being.

Akira made his choice. "You are my partner," he stated firmly. "That makes your problems mine." He remembered when the shapeshifter had spoken similar words.

Hiraku managed a weak smile. "I hardly think a hunter team compares." There bantering was interrupted by another voice.

"As amusing as your interplay is, I believe we have other concerns," commas whorled in sharigan eyes. "Of course, this would be made easier if you would just come with us peacefully Hiraku-kun."

The set of the jinchuuriki's jaw conveyed his answer clearly. He would never surrender.

"No," Itachi murmured. "I thought not." His straw hat was carelessly thrown to one side as he shot towards his target.

"Conserve your chakra," Hiraku managed to shout to his partner. "Kisame will just absorb it." He wished he had time to give Akira more, but he didn't. The Uchiha was already upon him.

Blows were exchanged with blinding speed. The two ninja pulled out their best techniques; there was no point wasting energy on a blow that wouldn't connect. The shapeshifter was worried about his partner, not that he could do anything about it. Hiraku knew he could not take his focus off his opponent, even for an instant.

Their eyes met over clashed blades. It was not only their bodies that battled; it was their wills and their minds. An Uchiha's eyes were dangerous; everyone knew that. It had been many years since any enemy had dared to meet Itachi's eyes without fear. "Are you certain you want to do that Hiraku-kun?"

The jinchuuriki smirked. "If you want to invade my mind go right ahead Itachi." His eyes bled red briefly before returning to violet. "Just don't be surprised if you meet something you don't like. Hiraku had spent years studying the sharigan. He understood its secrets better than most.

The former ANBU captain had no intention of facing Kyuubi unprotected. He had been young when the bijuu had attacked, but he still remembered. It didn't matter; the Mangekyou was far from his only technique. Sunlight glinted off the Uchiha's blade as he disengaged.

Hiraku swore violently. The world twisted around him, flames licked his skin. He was burning. The sensation was more familiar than he would have liked. Itachi had caught him in a genjutsu. Part of him noted it was of a much higher level than the last one the Akatsuki member had used on him. Coming from the other shinobi, it was a compliment.

"Kai!" a burst of chakra rippled outward, dispelling the illusion.

Itachi watched in fascination as the injuries his target had sustained throughout the battle disappeared before his eyes. Naruto had always healed fast, but not like this. "You have improved."

A snort escaped the shapeshifter's lips. He assumed a cocky stance reminiscent of his youth. "This surprises you?"

The older shinobi actually smiled slightly before attacking again. "Not at all," he answered. The fight went on for some time, neither gaining a definite advantage.

Hiraku was shocked when a handful of throwing shoulders soared over his shoulder. Itachi had missed? He never missed. His heart clenched as the demon vessel realized he hadn't been the target. Akira! He spun to see the weapons embedded in the ground between the other pair.

Kisame had obviously been poisoned. His skin was looking more gray than blue. He swayed in an effort to remain on his feet. The brunette did not look much better. Itachi blurred in front of his partner, Hiraku a heartbeat behind.

For a moment no one moved. Neither of the ninja seemed willing to give way. Itachi glanced at the former mist-nin. Kisame was looking worse by the second. He needed immediate medical attention. The smaller figure slid an arm around his partner before turning his attention back to the jinchuuriki. "Another day Hiraku-kun," the pair vanished in a puff of smoke.

The shapeshifter sighed and moved to support his own companion. Akira was too pale and tremors wracked his form, both from the blood loss and exhaustion.

He welcomed Hiraku's aid until his senses returned to him. His eyes widened in horror as he tried to pull away. Blood flowed over his partner's hands. The shapeshifter's grip tightened as Akira struggled. Let go!" the brunette was panic stricken. This was one of his worst nightmares. "The blood, the poison."

When he had expended the last of his strength Hiraku spoke. "Do you truly believe my healing abilities do not extend to poisons?"

Akira stared. Honestly, the thought had never occurred to him.

"Your life means more to me than a slight headache my friend."

_FtAFtAFtAFtA_

_Another chapter done_

_Let's see how many more I can get_

_For those of you who are wondering_

_Akira is not stronger than Kisame_

_He was an unknown and the poison-user got lucky_

_Maybe the fire-breathing kitty will come sit in my lap_


	21. From the Ashes Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Please don't sue_

**Chapter Twenty**

Heat radiated out from a small fire whose flame revealed the two nukenin. Hiraku busied himself preparing a meal while Akira held one limb close to his body.

The shapeshifter's lips thinned as he regarded his partner's wound. Unbidden memories of the sharkskin sword flashed through his mind. Samehada had done quite a number on the other. Briefly, Hiraku regretted his lack of medical skills. The demon vessel had never needed them and he lacked the delicacy needed for the healing arts. It was the same reason he failed in genjutsu. Akira knew a little, but his chakra reserves were still recovering.

Green eyes constantly scanned their surroundings due to habit alone. Akira's mind was busy considering recent events. Itachi and Kisame, two of the world's most powerful ninja, the two shinobi had business with his partner. Long standing business, he assumed, for them to address Hiraku so familiarly. There were to many holes for him to put all the pieces together. His gaze shifted to settle on his companion, and there was only one person he knew who had all the answers.

"So," Akira inquired. "Mind telling me what they want with you. He could see the shapeshifter's body immediately tense. Not for the first time, the brunette wondered just how many secrets his partner held.

Long lashed lowered to cover slitted eyes. Hiraku's hand clenched. He did not want to answer, but Akira deserved to know. It was not as though his true identity was in danger. In spite of how it sometimes seemed, the holder of Kyuubi no Kitsune was not common knowledge, especially outside Konoha. Still, part of him was afraid. What if his partner didn't accept him? What if Akira thought he was a demon? A lifetime of hardships and insults pressed down on the former ninja of the Hidden Village of Leaf. The demon vessel gathered his courage and spoke. "It is because I am jinchuuriki."

The brunette's head tilted to one side in puzzlement. "Jinchuuriki," he repeated thoughtfully. "I don't believe I'm familiar with that term."

Hiraku shrugged, "it can be translated as the power of human sacrifice, though most regard them as living weapons." His tone was matter of fact. It was as if the subject meant nothing to him. "The idea is simple, you harness the power of a demon by sealing it into a newborn infant, thus creating a jinchuuriki." Lips curved into a sharp smile. "It doesn't always work out. Many have found, to their great chagrin, we are not so easily controlled."

Disgust settled in Akira's gut. That was horrible. Unfortunately, he had known a great many people who wouldn't have hesitated to sacrifice a child's life for power. He was still puzzled by one thing though. "I have heard the power of a demon is unmistakable," he commented. "Your chakra seems normal."

Hiraku forced himself not to react. The other hadn't meant to hurt him; the brunette knew nothing about jinchuuriki. "That is because it is _my_ chakra," he informed his partner. "I don't need a demon's power, I have my own." His face darkened as he thought. "A jinchuuriki who does not cultivate his own strength is no better than a clan ninja who relies on their bloodline."

Akira nodded in understanding. He knew the shapeshifter's thoughts on that subject well. He agreed, which was why he was a master of genjutsu. Neither of them would ever allow themselves to be dependant on anything or anyone. The two missing ninja multiplied their strength by working together, but they could work alone if they had to. "Besides," he added his own thoughts. "Power without skill is nothing."

"Exactly," Hiraku looked pleased. He started to relax. It seemed his new life was intact after all.

Watchful eyes caught the motion. "What were you worried about?" he asked. "You act like you expected me to call you a monster and run." In Akira's mind, the words were a joke; to the other they were all too serious.

Violet eyes flinched. "It wouldn't be the first time."

The brunette sobered immediately. They had thought he was a demon. That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "Were they blind?" he demanded.

A shrug was his only response. "I suppose they found it easier to blame their problems on me; and doesn't a demon make a much better scapegoat than an innocent child?"

That was something Akira did not wish to dwell on. "Itachi and Kisame," he moved back to the original subject.

Hiraku quickly outlined what he knew of the pair's organization. "For whatever reason, they seem intent on collecting the power of the bijuu," he stated. "They have several already."

From the information his partner had already given him that sounded dangerous. "The Akatsuki just keep the jinchuuriki locked up?" he questioned.

Hiraku shook his head. "They have a technique to extract the demon from its host and store the power. Downside is it kills the demon's bearer."

"Not a good thing then," Akira could see why the shapeshifter wanted to remain as far from the group as possible.

"No," Hiraku agreed. "Not a good thing at all."

_FtAFtAFtAFtA_

_Two more chapters complete_

_Now if you'll excuse me I am being _

_summoned for a family dinner  
_

_As always, I value your input_


	22. From the Ashes Chapter TwentyOne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I now come to you from Grandma's house_

_I now come to you from Grandma's house_

_Mom is cooking_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The faces of the small village's citizens held a mixture of hope and fear. Desperation had caused them to overcome their wariness of the two missing nin. A little girl was missing. She had vanished without a trace. By the time a shinobi village could be contacted, it would probably be too late.

Hiraku glanced at his partner who gave a slight nod. Honestly, they would have been willing to help search for a child even if they hadn't been getting paid. "We'll do it," the shapeshifter informed the villagers. "Where was she last seen?"

An older man pointed to a small play area. "Over there," his eyes were stricken. He was the girl's father. "I only looked away for a moment."

Akira crouched down and studied the indicated area. It looked like the entire population had been through. "Who has been here?" he demanded. The poison-user made a sound of disgust as several members of the crowd shifted guiltily. It would be nearly impossible to follow the trail by sight.

The mother let out a strangled sob. They had thought Keiko had just wandered off. A more sinister event hadn't even been considered until after the scene had been trampled.

Violet eyes looked at the distraught woman compassionately. He could only wish someone had once shown the same concern for him. "Do you have anything that belongs to her?" he asked. "A blanket, something she wore recently."

A light pink overcoat was quickly handed over. Hiraku smiled, "perfect." A scroll was removed from his belt pouch and set on the ground. The demon vessel bit his thumb and flashed through the required seals. "Summoning no jutsu: Skulk." When the cloud of smoke faded, half a dozen foxes of various sizes and colors were left behind. Kira was in the lead.

It was a moment's work to explain the situation to the vixen. The article of clothing was offered to the group. At Kira's command the foxes scattered, moving out to search the settlement. Normal animals could not have found the trail, but Hiraku's summons were not normal.

After several minutes a yipping howl sounded from the northwest. The partners exchanged a look of accord. The hunt was on. With a final look at the worried parents the two shinobi turned and raced toward the sound. They just hoped they got there in time. There were many reasons why one would steal a child, none of them good.

Keiko's lips quivered. She was scared. It was dark in the cave; she wanted her Daddy,

The strange man dragged her roughly over the uneven floor. His eyes were half mad. "It will be over soon little one." Somehow his calm assurance was all the more frightening. Growls could be heard in the darkness. The man raised his torch to reveal a pit. It was filled with half starved dogs. "I've tried to hunt for them, but game has been scarce of late, so I suppose you'll have to do." He sounded almost apologetic. "My pets have to eat you know."

As the light shifted Keiko realized the floor of the cavern was covered with bones. Her eyes darkened with terror. The girl struggled wildly, attempting to free herself. It didn't work; the man was too strong. Tears ran down her cheeks. Keiko was only twelve. She didn't want to die.

The kidnapper was unmoved. He effortlessly lifted the child off her feet. Keiko would have been done for if not for a pair of fangs that sank into the man's ankle. He cried out in pain, instinctively kicking out in an attempt to ride himself of his attacker. The small black kit went careening into a wall. The summon let out a pained yelp as he hit.

A larger fox came hurdling out of the darkness and clamped down on the figure's arm. This caused him to drop the girl who scrambled backwards. The man shook the creature off before lunging at Keiko. He didn't reach her.

The hilt of Akira's dagger came down on the base of the man's skull, hard. The shinobi didn't want to further traumatize the girl by killing her tormentor in front of her.

Keiko watched her rescuer with wary eyes. She wasn't sure if she could trust him. It didn't take Akira long to lure the girl into his arms. She had just started to calm down when Hiraku emerged from the shadows, holding the injured kit.

The girl took one look at him and screamed. It was a monster. She clung to Akira.

Pain flashed across the demon vessel's face. He should have known better. He knew what he looked like, and she was just a little girl.

The poison-user reacted quickly. He hadn't even thought about Hiraku's appearance. Soothing words were murmured in Keiko's ears. "It is just my partner," Akira tried to calm her. "I know he looks a little funny, but he is very nice. It was his foxes that saved you."

Keiko released her death grip on the brunette. "Really," she whispered shyly.

"Really," Akira motioned the jinchuuriki forward. "And his eyes are just like a kittens, see."

A giggle erupted from the little girl's throat, "they are." Her gaze fell when she looked at the tiny fox in Hiraku's arms. "That is my fault, isn't it?"

The shapeshifter shook his head. "It is his fault," he indicated the unconscious man. "And don't you ever think otherwise. In a few days this little one will be as good as new." Hiraku held the kit out, "his name is Noir. Would you like to hold him?"

"Can I?" her eyes were regaining their sparkle. Keiko was already starting to put the incident behind her. The kit was gently placed in her arms.

"Just be careful," the demon vessel advised her. "You're much bigger than he is." The two shinobi returned to the village at a much slower pace, mindful of their passenger. By the time they reached the gates, Keiko was already asleep.

Hiraku adjusted his grip on the sleeping girl before shooting his partner a look of irritation. "Kitten?" he asked in disgust. He was a fox, not a cat. For once, Kyuubi was in complete agreement with him.

Akira just shrugged.

_FtAFtAFtAFtA_

_Just another day in the life of a missing nin_

_Looking forward to your comments_


	23. From the Ashes Chapter TwentyTwo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I have not bought Naruto since the last chapter_

_I have not bought Naruto since the last chapter_

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Crack! The tree collapsed into a heap of splinters. Bits of wood were not the only things lying on the ground. Hiraku moaned softly. He could feel his ribs shifting as they mended.

"Get up," the relentless voice of his opponent instructed. He didn't even sound winded.

The jinchuuriki silently blessed his rapid healing. Without it he would have been dead several times over in this match alone. Predictably, Hiraku did not manage to rise fully to his feet before he was sent sprawling again. A growl emerged from deep in his throat and he looked up into the red eyes of Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Hiraku wasn't certain when these sessions had become a regular fixture in his life. He hesitated to call them spars. That implied the two opponents were on a fairly even level. They weren't. The fourth had needed the aid of a god to defeat the demon.

The fact that the odds were heavily against him didn't mean Hiraku wasn't improving. He was, it took Kyuubi almost twice the time to flatten him then it had when they started. With the Akatsuki dodging his every step, this training was even more important. As for the demon, he just enjoyed the chance to get out. Beating his vessel to a bloody pulp was just a bonus.

A mouthful of dirt was spat onto the ground. Violet eyes flashed as the shapeshifter lunged at the other figure. Someday he would at least make Kyuubi bleed. To an outside observer, the fight would have looked deadly serious. Unfortunately, that is exactly what happened.

Sharp ears caught his name as it was shouted with alarm. What happened next would forever remain a blur in Hiraku's memory. He did however clearly recall the sight of his partner dangling a few inched off the ground, Akira's throat held tight in Kyuubi's grasp.

Aches and pains vanished in an instant. Hiraku had never moved so fast in his life. His hand clamped over the demon's wrist. The gesture was more to gain the fox's attention than anything. Hiraku knew he had no chance of breaking the other's grip. "Let him go," he hissed. He would never be able to dismiss the demon before Kyuubi ripped out Akira's throat.

The poison-user was rapidly beginning to understand the position he found himself in. The malevolent charka boiled around him. He now understood what he had heard about a bijuu's power. Akira hoped the sensation of being burned alive was just his imagination. Having no other choice, the shinobi remained silent. This fight was out of his hands.

Fangs gleamed; an unholy smirk appeared on the demon's face. "Why should I?" he asked.

Hiraku's thoughts raced. He needed an argument that would appeal to Kyuubi. "I need him," he stated. "His presence makes my life safer. And my life," he reminded the fox, "is your life."

"You could get another partner."

"Not one whose skills so neatly compliment my own," the vessel was quick to point out." Hiraku was nervous, but nothing showed on his face. He couldn't afford it.

The fox laughed, his grip tightened slightly. "Do you honestly expect me to believe this human means nothing to you?" He jerked his head towards the captive ninja. "I know you too well, better than he could ever dream."

Taunt muscles relaxed. He knew what to do. Hiraku released the demon and stepped back. "That is right," he said softly. "You do know me, which is why I will win this round."

Red eyes regarded Hiraku warily. What was the kit up to?

"Go ahead," the jinchuuriki urged. "Kill him, but if you do I swear on my soul I will never accept your aid in battle again. Not even to save my own life," he had never been more serious.

Kyuubi was silent for a long moment before he spoke. "Excellent kit," he almost looked proud. "I concede." The demon's body dissolved into red streams which flowed back into the jinchuuriki.

A sigh of relief escaped Hiraku's lips as he examined the damage. Blood dripped down his partner's neck where five deadly claws had broken skin. Akira had been lucky; they both were.

_FtAFtAFtAFtA_

_I realize I have been neglecting Kyuubi_

_Just wanted to get him in while reminding _

_Everyone he is a demon_

_Yes, he is fond of Hiraku but he is not a nice guy_


	24. From the Ashes Chapter TwentyThree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Just one last chapter before it is back to the woods_

_Just one last chapter before it is back to the woods_

_Hope you all enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The members of the Akatsuki stood around a large table. A number of scrolls lay on its surface and in the center was a map. Pins stuck out of the model of the hidden continent at various locations. Their prey had become annoyingly elusive of late.

"Remember when he was little and almost helpless?" Kisame asked. The shark-like man sounded almost wistful as he remembered his first encounter with the then much younger demon vessel.

Deidara nodded, "and he wore that bright orange jumpsuit. The one that practically screamed here I am, come and get me." It was a far cry from his new attitude. Hiraku could become near invisible when he choose. His partner, Akira, was even better at vanishing.

That prompted a round of sighs. Hiraku had grown into a powerful shinobi, on par with any of them. In an absurd way, Itachi and Kisame were proud of the young man they had watched grow up. That didn't mean they were happy about the young man's evasion of them however.

The Uchiha turned sharigan eyes on his partner. "If you had just hit him that first time instead of playing this wouldn't be an issue. Jiraiya would not have gotten there in time." His voice was slightly testy. Back then Naruto had frozen. It was one of the many things the jinchuuriki had outgrown.

Kisame didn't react. He knew his partner didn't really mean that. "You're just upset about the last time." Another person would have remained silent, but the former mist-nin had more leeway with the Uchiha than most.

Lips thinned, Kisame was right. That had been an irritating experience.

_Flashback_

_Itachi ran through the forest quickly, following his target's trail. Inwardly the ninja frowned. It was not beneath Hiraku to retreat when necessary. This incident however, was out of character. Caution tempered the Uchiha's steps. What did the jinchuuriki know that he didn't?_

_The nuke-nin burst through the trees and inwardly swore. His prey was standing in a small clearing, a cheeky grin on his face. Standing between them was a very familiar figure._

_The dark-haired man looked slightly annoyed, an expression that vanished once he caught sight of the elder. Sasuke's eyes went flat with hatred. "Itachi," he hissed. Chakra swirled around the leaf-nin._

_A grimace flitted across the older Uchiha's face. His brother was not his equal. However, like Naruto, neither was Sasuke the genin he could brush aside with a thought. It would take time. Red eyes sought the demon vessel. "I will not forget this Hiraku-kun."_

_Fingers flicked out from the shapeshifter's forehead in a careless salute. "I wouldn't expect you to."_

_By the time Sasuke lay unconscious at his feet, Itachi's prey was long gone._

"At least he has never died my hair pink," the Uchiha muttered. Naruto's childhood as a prankster had stayed with him.

Kisame paled. How dare his partner bring that up, and in front of the others. He scowled as he turned his attention back to the map. Sometimes he wondered if Kyuubi was worth it. Hiraku really had gotten quite dangerous. One day, his tricks wouldn't be so harmless.

_FtAFtAFtAFtA_

_Well back to the woods_

_If you like my O.C. Akira Dokuzo_

_You might want to check out his origin fic_

"_Poison's Birth"_


	25. From the Ashes Chapter TwentyFour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well I'm back, for good this time_

_Well I'm back, for good this time_

_I don't intend to kill myself typing, but expect _

_Frequent updates until I've caught up with everything_

_As always, I do not own Naruto_

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

A cold hard feeling settled in Hiraku's gut. Violet eyes flitted from one figure to another. One akatsuki, he counted, two akatsuki, three and four. Itachi and Kisame had been joined by Sasori and Deidara. When did I last update my will, the jinchuuriki wondered to himself. He tried to summon up a confident smile. "Don't you think this is overkill Itachi?"

"No," the single word carried almost a decade's worth of encounters, as well as a promise. They had no intention of letting Hiraku escape. He had slipped through their fingers too many times before.

The idea of defeating the four in a straight battle was laughable the demon vessel knew. The best he could hope for was a temporary escape. He began mentally running through his options. Hiraku would do almost anything to save his own life, even reveal some of his secrets. He would deal with the consequences later. It was just a matter of determining which would do the least damage. His gaze strayed over to his partner.

Steady green eyes looked back. Akira shared his partner's thoughts. The poison user was not at all confident of their chance of winning this battle. Still, he wasn't about to go down without a fight. That was something else the pair had in common.

Boom! A nearby explosion brought the partners attention fully to the matter at hand. Deidara laughed, "Art is a bang, un."

Sasori disagreed. "True art is eternal," he argued. Even in the middle of a battle, the pair continued their on-going debate. Unfortunately, it didn't affect their fighting ability. Joints creaked as the former Sand nin's puppets rose behind them. A flick of skilled fingers and they attacked.

For Hiraku and Akira, the fight was not so much a battle as a desperate fight to stay alive. Blow after blow was blocked or dodged as the pair struggled to hold off the four S-class missing nin. A brief lull came when Deidara addressed their prey.

"What do you think Hiraku-kun?" the blond asked. "Is art quick or long lasting?"

Kisame blinked. "Why are you asking him?" By watching his movements, one would have thought his sword weighed nothing. The shark-like man wielded it as easily as a katana.

Deidara casually flicked some hair out of his eyes. "He's a neutral party, un." The akatsuki all waited for the jinchuuriki's answer.

Hiraku was silent a moment before he spoke. "There is too little beauty in this world to dismiss either of your views." His eyes bled red, "and I, for one, wish to see more of it."

At first, Akira thought his partner was just changing his eyes for effect. Then he felt the chakra. The dark, malevolent power swirled around the younger ninja, surrounding him with a crimson corona. The battle was back on. The pair worked in tandem, combining their skills and talents. Still, even with Kyuubi's power, it wasn't enough. One by one more blows bypassed their guard. They were tiring.

The poison-user's breath came in harsh gasps. It was an effort to remain on his feet, much less defend himself. Hiraku's situation wasn't much better. Yes, he had access to an almost infinite amount of chakra, but there was only so much he could use at one time. After a certain point, the demonic chakra would start to rip his body apart.

Hiraku made his decision. "Akira, do you trust me?" It was the first time he had ever asked to question of his partner. Both of them had been betrayed, too often, to bring up the subject lightly. He was about to reveal one of his better held secrets, but he didn't care. It wasn't like it would do him any real harm. Besides, the only other option he could see was summoning Kyuubi.

"Yes," Akira was almost surprised by his answer. It had been a very long time since he had allowed himself to trust anyone.

That was all the demon vessel needed. He pulled a scroll from his belt and threw it into the air with all his strength. At the height of its arc, the scroll burst open. Its contents were spread miles around in every direction.

Itachi inhaled sharply as sharigan eyes identified the flying objects. They were three-pronged kunei. A long held theory of his was about to be confirmed. The Uchiha wondered when Naruto had found out.

Strong arms swept Akira off his feet before forming the proper seals. He should be able to transport another person, in theory. "Hiraishin no jutsu." The pair vanished in a brilliant flash of yellow light. There was no way to tell which direction they had gone.

The group stared at the empty spot a moment before Kisame groaned. "Kazama," he said softly. "Hiraku Kazama." How could I have missed it, the former Mist nin wondered to himself. Naruto had looked a great deal like his father when he was younger. Blond hair and blue eyes were not common in Konoha. Somehow though, he had never made the connection. Then again, neither had anyone else. It just goes to show how blind people can be.

"He got away again un," Deidara stated unnecessarily. There was nothing for it. They would just have to go back to headquarters and revise their plans, again. Privately, the blond wondered what other tricks the jinchuuriki had up his sleeves.

Else ware, Hiraku staggered under his partner's weight. He was burning out fast, but they were almost there. The shapeshifter staggered into the cave. Ironically, it was the same one that had once shielded Naruto in what seemed to be a lifetime ago. "Akira," he tried to rouse his partner. "You need to hide the entrance."

The genjutsu user managed to set up the illusion before passing out again. The brunette was skilled. Not even Itachi would see the entrance, as long as he had no reason to suspect anything was there. Hiraku didn't even try to rouse him. Instead, he promptly followed suit. Kyuubi would warn him if they were in danger.

_The next day_

The jinchuuriki's gaze was locked on a random point of the cave wall. That had been close, too close. The akatsuki had almost gotten him. Hiraku knew his fate if that ever happened, a slow and painful death. Gaara had spoken of it once, the soul deep agony as your very being was torn apart.

Clawed hands clenched and unclenched. It couldn't go on like this. For too long he had simply reacted. For all their talents, he and Akira were only two shinobi. The Akatsuki had nine members. He needed more allies, or at least a plan. Hiraku was seriously thinking of grabbing his partner and taking Gaara up on his offer. His fellow jinchuuriki would not betray him, and there were much worse places to live than Suna.

But no, a village was no guarantee of safety. He knew that. Besides, Sand had barely recovered from their last encounter with the akatsuki. Hiraku would not bring his problems to the doorstep of one of the few places that had ever truly welcomed him.

While Hiraku reflected upon his current circumstances, another pair of eyes watched him with concern. Akira carefully examined the shapeshifter's unusually serious demeanor. His partner was brooding. A distraction, the brunette decided. A faint smirk slid across the poison-users face. He knew just how to get the younger's mind off his problems.

Violet orbs blinked as the sound of shifting pots and pans filled their small sanctuary. He turned to look at his partner. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like," Akira answered. "I'm cooking dinner."

Oh no, Hiraku was across the cave in an instant, removing the dishes from the brunette's hands. "I don't think so," he stated. "I'll cook."

Akira tried to take them back. "I am perfectly capable . . ."

The shapeshifter interrupted him. "You are not. It's like you have anti-cooking karma or something."

A scowl crossed the poison-users face. "I am not that bad."

"Not that bad," Hiraku echoed. "I'm surprised your food isn't toxic." He paused to consider it. "Then again, maybe it is. It is only your constitution that kept you alive before we met."

"Hey!" Akira sounded outraged. "That is not true." He made a decent cup of tea.

"Is"

"Isn't"

"Is"

As they bickered, the former Grass nin mentally patted himself on the back. At least Hiraku was acting more like himself. Depression didn't suit the wild-haired ninja. Now he just need to figure out how the Hidden Villages had missed the fact Arashi Kazama had a child. Not to mention how Hiraku had ended up a missing nin.

_FtAFtAFtAFtA_

_As always I value you comments_

_Please review _

_And I'll type the next chapter ASAP_


	26. From the Ashes Chapter TwentyFive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters_

_Now down to business, enjoy_

* * *

** Chapter Twenty-Five   
**

A towel was briskly rubbed through streaked hair. In many ways Naruto's childhood had prepared him well for his adult life. Accept what you have; don't whine about what you don't. That didn't mean Hiraku would not attempt to even the odds through any means necessary. Every little bit helped.

This was not the time to panic. The task he wished to accomplish was not an easy one. The Akatsuki could not be simply shoved aside. At least the demon vessel had the beginnings of a plan. He figured he would start small and work his way up. First step, more contact with the Hidden Villages. Excluding Grass of course. A white robe was shrugged on as Hiraku opened the door. Now he just needed to speak with his partner.

Akira was sharpening his daggers when the other entered. Upon seeing the younger ninja's expression, he put his task aside. "What's up?"

"Besides the sky?" Hiraku managed to prompt a smile from the brunette before continuing. "I've been thinking."

The poison-user sobered immediately. His partner's ideas were a mixed basket. True, they tended to be highly successful, but still. There were reasons why people speculated about Hiraku's sanity. With luck this plan would not have a high chance of getting him killed. "And?" Akira figured he should just get it over with.

"I suggest an alliance with one of the Hidden Villages." A grim smile crossed the jinchuuriki's lips. "Just in case we ever need a bit of help."

A snort escaped the elder's mouth. "No doubt they will be happy to have us," his tone oozed sarcasm.

Hiraku rolled his eyes. His partner acted like they were going to walk up and knock on the gate. "Of course they won't." He smirked, "that is why we will have leverage."

Akira mulled the notion over before nodding in agreement. There was no reason not to listen to the rest of his partner's idea. "Which Village?" he asked.

"Konoha," was the firm answer. "Itachi Uchiha is from Konoha." Hiraku had another reason. He could predict their reactions far better than those from a place he had never been. The demon vessel gave a devil may care grin. "Now we just need the notes on the curse seal."

Green eyes blinked once, then twice. "Orochimaru's curse seal," he inquired carefully. Akira hoped he was wrong, no such luck. The other shoe had dropped.

"Exactly," Hiraku looked like Christmas had come early.

It balanced out Akira's expression. "Are you insane," he hissed. It was an effort not to raise his voice. The two nuke-nin didn't want to attract attention from the other inhabitants of the inn. "It is almost impossible just to get into Sound. Orochimaru has become downright paranoid about his village's security the last few years." A pointed look showed just whom the poison-user blamed.

Hiraku's response was to shrink in on himself, literally. As his body shifted, the demon vessel could not suppress a sense of pride in his abilities. Even a year ago, a transformation like this would have been beyond him. A moment later a different person stood in the ninja's place.

Soulful blue eyes looked up through a shock of raven hair. The young boy launched himself at Akira and held tight to the brunette's leg. "It was so scary," he wailed. "The scary men came and Mommy told me to run and, and. . ." Hiraku burst into tears.

Akira stared at the figure in shock. "It will work," the former grass nin hastily gave his approval. "Now will you let go? That's disturbing."

Hiraku immediately released him. The snake wouldn't know what hit him. It was good to be unpredictable.

The plan went off without a hitch. Orochimaru was always on the lookout for new talent, and the hospital where he was taken wasn't well guarded. Besides, no one would send a child not even five years of age against a Sannin. No one suspected a thing.

The shapeshifter quickly surveyed Orochimaru's office. There were fewer traps than he had expected. Then again, who would dare to steal from the powerful ninja? It took Hiraku longer than he would have liked to find what he was looking for. He was about to leave when a thought struck him. The snake had a nice desk, polished cherry wood.

**Don't even think about it,** Kyuubi warned. He knew his vessel too well; he could see what was coming. Not surprising, Hiraku ignored the demon's advice.

A single claw was inserted into the wood. _Hiraku Kazama was here, _the message was sprawled across the desk. The shapeshifter snickered; then exited both the room, and the Hidden Village of Sound.

The pair had not yet reached the border when they encountered another small party. "Hello copy-nin," Hiraku waved cheerfully. "Lovely day isn't it?" He didn't recognize the two chuunin who accompanied his former sensei.

"Kazama-san," Kakashi's voice was neutral as he motioned his companions back. He had done some research after his first encounter with the missing nin. Plus, Hiraku had been seen around Konoha more than once. "May I ask what you are doing?" The jounin didn't want to provoke a fight with the other ninja, and not just because he owed the younger man his life. For all his antics, the violet-eyed shinobi was dangerous.

Hiraku shrugged, "just leaving." His mask dropped for a moment as his eyes bore into Kakashi's. "You might consider doing the same."

The white-haired ninja was about to ask what Kazama meant when an enraged shout echoed over the countryside. "Kazama!!!" Orochimaru sounded angry, very angry.

Akira turned to glare at his partner. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"I did nothing," the jinchuuriki tried to protest. As green eyes narrowed further Hiraku relented. "All right," he admitted. "I may have done something. He would have known it was me anyway the moment he noticed the notes on the curse seal were gone." His choice of words was deliberate. There was no reason not to take advantage of Kakashi's presence.

The copy-nin stiffened. They had the notes on the curse seal. If Jiraiya could get his hands on those, the toad sannin might be able to remove them. He opened his mouth to speak but it was too late. Akira had already disappeared, dragging his partner with him. After a moment's thought, Kakashi ordered his own team back to Konoha. The Hokage should know of this.

** FtAFtAFtAFtAFtA**

_Another chapter posted_

_The story has actually been done since late July_

_I just need to type it all_


	27. From the Ashes Chapter TwentySix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Now that that is out of the way,_

_Here's the good stuff._

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

A light breeze swept silently through the trees. Life was good, at least for the moment. Akira was off negotiating with Konoha, from a distance of course, and the Akatsuki hadn't been seen since their last major fight. Hiraku could only describe the scene as peaceful. That was rare in the life of any ninja. He had decided to take the time to polish his sword while waiting for his partner's return.

It was the demon vessel's instincts, more than anything else, which caused him to halt his activity. The hair on the back of his neck rose. Something was wrong. It had gotten quiet, too quiet. Hiraku threw himself to one side as a long appendage shot out of the brush. The tongue, for that is what it was, impacted on the spot he had been sitting an instant before. It didn't take too much thought to determine the identity of his attacker, so much for his peaceful afternoon.

A slender figure glided into the clearing with a snake's grace. A sinister chuckle escaped Orochimaru's lips. "Excellent Kazama-san," his voice went dark. "However, the battle has only just begun." Yellow-green eyes looked a bit wild around the edges.

Privately, Hiraku reconsidered the wisdom of antagonizing the powerful ninja. It seemed he had finally driven Orochimaru over the edge. **I told you not to do it, **Kyuubi didn't sound happy. Then again, he was rarely pleased with his host. Hiraku didn't respond. He had more important things to worry about than a disgruntled demon.

The Sannin's attack, when it same, was swift. One slip on the younger's part would have been deadly. The outcome of this battle was by no means certain. They could be considered fairly evenly matched. Yes, Hiraku was more powerful, but Orochimaru had decades more experience under his belt.

Up to this point, the pair's battle had been mostly one of blades. That was to the snake's advantage. Ninjutsu had always been Hiraku's primary strength. He was a good swordsman; Orochimaru was better. A slip in the demon vessel's guard sent Akaikaze flying out of his grip.

Hiraku was in a bad position. He was off balance and three feet of sharpened steel was headed towards him far too fast. The idea of catching the blade with his hands was ludicrous. There was only one thing he could think of. "Rasagen!" the swirling ball of chakra collided with the katana mere inched from the jinchuuriki's vulnerable belly.

His opponent stared. Only three people had ever known that technique and two of them were dead. Orochimaru's gaze moved up to examine the younger's face. Or perhaps, the sannin reflected, only one of them is. "Naruto-kun," the name was hissed softly.

The former leaf nin said nothing. Really, what was there to say? One thing had changed though. Hiraku could no longer afford to let the other ninja go. He wouldn't put it past the snake to send the information to Konoha just to spite him. This would be a battle to the death.

As for Orochimaru, the revolution changed nothing. He still wanted the shapeshifter dead. White teeth came down viciously on the tip of his thumb. "Summoning no jutsu."

Hiraku was totally unsurprised when the smoke cleared to reveal Manda. The entrance of the massive snake did not cause him concern. He and Orochimaru were alone, which meant there was no reason to hold back. The jinchuuriki had his own trick to play.

Serpent-like eyes narrowed as his opponent formed a series of seals. Orochimaru had never seen that sequence before, and that was a rare occurrence. He had been expecting to face the toad boss. Of course, the problem with making assumptions is that one tends to be caught off guard when they are not fulfilled.

The sannin swallowed hard. Standing in front of him was the nine-tailed byuu in all his glory. Hiraku stood on top of the fox's head, totally at ease with the position he was in.

Kyuubi seemed amused by the ninja's reaction. Fangs flashed briefly in a wicked grin. Each tooth was larger than Orochimaru's entire body. **"What is the matter?" **the demon asked. His tone was deceptively amicable. **"Surely you did not expect the two of us to remain at odds forever. After all," **his voice turned dangerous. **"We are bound, mind and body. Perhaps even soul." **The jinchuuriki ignored that last bit. It was not something he wished to think about.

There is almost nothing stronger than a human beings will to survive. Sometimes though, even that is not enough. Orochimaru was not a match for the combined power of Hiraku and Kyuubi, even with the aid of the snake boss. Manda had not faired any better in his fight against the fox than Gambunta had, so many years before.

It was funny, the fallen shinobi reflected to himself. So many years spent trying to avoid death, yet now that the moment had come, Orochimaru felt unnaturally calm. "So much for immortality," he whispered. The sannin knew he didn't have much time left. Not even Tsunade, his old teammate could have saved him. Not that she would have tried had she been there.

Hiraku approached on silent feet. "There are many kinds of immortality," he whispered. The shapeshifter wasn't quite certain why he had spoken. It was not like he and Orochimaru were friends. Still, he continued. "You created Hidden Sound. Whatever your motivation, that doesn't change the results. You took in the shunned and the outcast, created a home for those not welcome anywhere else. That will be your legacy." Privately, the demon vessel wondered what would have happened if the young Naruto had been offered a place in the fledgling village.

Orochimaru reflected on the younger man's words. It was something at least, even if he had not accomplished his dream. The sannin laughed painfully as he re-ran the events that had led to this moment. "What a stupid mistake."

A frown passed over Hiraku's lips. What did the sannin mean? The battle could have easily gone the other way.

"I underestimated you," the snake went on. "Just like so many others have. I thought you weren't important." His eyes bore into those of the shapeshifter. "That day in the forest of death, I should have never let you go. I should have taken care of you then."

Calm violet eyes looked back. He made no move to refute Orochimaru's statement. It was true after all.

As Orochimaru took his last breath, a number of ninja scattered throughout the Elemental Countries fell to their knees. Pain wracked their bodies as the curse seal faded away. Looks of shock were exchanged. Everyone knew what had happened, just not how.

Meanwhile, from his place hidden in the trees, cold sweat ran down the neck of the Akatsuki member known only as Tobi. When he had been ordered to observe their target, this was not what he had been expecting. Kyuubi's presence was like nothing he had ever encountered before. The demon was power incarnate. The others would need to know about this new development he realized. If his limbs shook slightly as he made his way back to base, he made no notice of it.

_FtAFtAFtAFtAFtA_

_Sorry, I meant to have this up a few days ago_

_I was distracted by homework_

_I'll try to do better._


	28. From the Ashes Chapter TwentySeven & Sequel Notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Alas, I do not own Naruto_

_Alas, I do not own Naruto_

** _Important Note: Dec. 5, 2008_ **

** _The sequel "Rises the Flame" is up along with a bunch of drabbles posted under the title "The Nukenin Chronicles"_ **

** _I just thought you would all want to know.  
_ **

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"What were you thinking?" an irate voice hissed. Akira would later swear his heart had stopped when his partner had taken the blow meant for him.

Violet eyes rolled in exasperation. "I was thinking that attack would have killed you." Really, it wasn't like the shapeshifter was expecting his friend to kiss his feet, but a thank-you would be nice. Casually Hiraku stretched his arms over his head, "where as I am already healed."

That was technically true; he was still in pain though. Akira wasn't the only one upset with Hiraku's actions. Spikes of demonic chakra shot through his body at random intervals. Each was accompanied by a colorful expletive, most referring to the jinchuuriki's intelligence, or lack there of. A few of the better insults were tucked away for future reference. They could be useful someday.

Hiraku's attention was pulled back to the present by the arrival of his long time personal stalkers. He tensed, a weapon coming readily to hand. Akira quickly followed suit. The shapeshifter was not pleased by the arrival of the pair, but at least there were only two of them.

"That will not be necessary Hiraku-kun," Itachi informed his long time prey. "We did not come here to fight."

The jinchuuriki blinked. "Come again?" this was not how encounters with the Akatsuki went.

A fanged grin appeared on Kisame's face. The former mist nin looked genuinely cheerful as he gently tossed a scroll on the ground between them. "An offer of truce," he explained. "Signed by every member of our organization." He was careful to make any threatening movements. Not easy, for someone like him.

Hiraku's eyes strayed to the scroll but he made no move to pick it up. That explained why there were only two of them. "And this was brought on by?"

"A combination of factors," was the Uchiha's reply. "Most noticeable your recent victory against Orochimaru."

Violet eyes narrowed. It didn't take much to read between the lines. He knew just what Itachi wasn't saying, mainly Kyuubi's contribution to the battle. A surge of irritation went through him as he realized the Akatsuki had been watching him, and that he hadn't noticed.

"In short kid, where you are concerned, the potential benefits no longer outweigh the costs." Kisame was privately pleased at the decision. The jinchuuriki had grown into an interesting person. He didn't want Naruto to die.

"Oi," Hiraku protested. "I am not a kid anymore." He wasn't really paying attention to the words that came out of his mouth. His mind was on other things.

The shark-like nin made a show of looking him up and down. "You know," he murmured thoughtfully, "Perhaps you're right. You come up further than my waist now."

A look of outrage crossed the shapeshifter's face. "I was not that short!" Hiraku's partner blinked. They had known each other that long.

Kisame laughed. "Just keep telling yourself that kid."

As the pair turned to leave Itachi glanced back over his shoulder. "Until next time Hiraku-kun, may our future meetings be more pleasant than our past." Then the two shinobi were gone, vanished between one breath and the next.

That night, the man known as Hiraku Kazama sat on a grassy hillside staring at the stars. It had taken most of the day before the shapeshifter had snapped out of the daze he had fallen into. He didn't react when Akira plopped down next to him. Hiraku didn't need his eyes to identify his partner. The poison-user had a distinctive scent.

"What are you thinking about?" the former grass nin inquired.

The light from the moon reflected off slitted eyes as Hiraku turned to face the other. "My past," he answered honestly. Akira shifted but said nothing. He would not ask. This time however, he didn't need to.

"Let me tell you a story Akira. It starts with a powerful shinobi, Arashi Kazama, the Fourth Hokage."

The brunette nodded. "Your Father."

A look of approval crossed Hiraku's face. He wondered just how much of the puzzle his partner had managed to put together. "Do you know how he died?" the jinchuuriki asked.

Akira's brow furrowed; he had heard the story. "Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. The Fourth died after killing the demon."

Kyuubi growled at the mention of the oft-repeated lie. Not that it mattered; the poison-user couldn't hear him. The only one who could have had ample practice at tuning the fox out. "Not quite," Hiraku corrected him. "No human can kill a bjuu. The best one can hope for is to seal it away."

Green eyes narrowed. Akira was beginning to see where this was going.

"My Father lived just long enough to name me," the jinchuuriki continued. "The villagers had no idea who I was of course. I don't blame the Third for his silence," he confided to his partner. "He was just trying to protect me from Arashi's enemies."

Hiraku's jaw clenched. "That doesn't change the fact my heritage was denied me though. No name, no clan, nothing but a placeholder," the words were murmured bitterly. "Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha."

"So how did you become a nukenin?" Akira's question went unacknowledged. It is possible Hiraku didn't even hear him. The demon vessel was lost in his past.

"There was a time I would have done almost anything to gain their acknowledgment," the younger ninja admitted. "By the time of my final betrayal, that had long since faded."

A low hiss escaped the poison-user's throat. Betrayal, that was something he could relate to. "What happened?"

Hiraku shrugged. "Naruto died, the victim of a dagger to the back. I rose from his ashes."

For a long moment, Akira was silent. He was touched his partner trusted him enough to share his past. The brunette laid back, his gaze traveling upwards to rest on the star filled sky. "So what now?" he asked.

A burst of triumphant laughter escaped the demon vessel. Hiraku Kazama had no problems with Konoha. Orochimaru was dead, the Akatsuki were no longer his problem. The world was wide open. The shapeshifter's words were simple but heartfelt. "We live." Fang's flashed in a fox-like grin as Hiraku caught his partner's eyes. It was the look of someone that was clearly up to something. "Of course, if you're bored we could always take over Hidden Sound. I always wanted to be a kage."

Akira groaned as he closed his eyes. He was starting to miss Itachi and Kisame already.

_FtAFtAFtAFtAFtAFtA_

_Complete_

_It isn't perfect but I had to do something or it would have become the fic that never ends. My only other feasible option involved a bloodbath. Obviously, the ending is framed in such a way that I might someday write a sequel. I haven't decided yet._

_I am however writing a humorous side fic that will be more like a series of chronological drabbles. It will involve Hiraku's interaction with Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and various citizens of Konoha. Our favorite demon vessel will even adopt a genin team, much to the despair of their jounin sensei. Updates will be slow for a while because there is a lot of stuff that got put off while I was writing this. _ _ **From the Ashes** _ _ ended up a lot longer than I originally thought it was going to be. Hope you liked it._

_I take it back. There is a sequel. It can be found by clicking on my user name.  
_


End file.
